


Dead at Heart

by VinnyGothika



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), huxlo - Fandom, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bottom Kylo Ren, Fetish, Gore, Hux is a bit strange, Jealousy, Latex, M/M, More tags to be added, Poetry, Some Dom/Sub, Vampires, clans and covens, future displays of violence, implied self loving, romantics, sensual allure, slight mention of a rape attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyGothika/pseuds/VinnyGothika
Summary: Newly moved and rather enjoying life on his own...Kylo Ren meets an all too alluring stranger at a club he fancies, and is tugged along on a dark, dangerous and sensual ride filled with romance and the taste of blood...(next chapter in workings)





	1. Chapter 1

 

I'll be the thorns on every rose  
You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)

-Vampire Heart, HIM

 

It had snowed that morning, leaving everything in a sheet of white, and a slight nip in the air as the evening settled in. The young man pulled the fluffy collar of his coat higher up against his neck and stepped onto the sidewalk after crossing the street. It was quiet on most streets he'd walked down that evening, but as he neared the nightlife there was more vitality injected in the air.

Warm lights behind eatery windows, and the gentle base of the clubs pumped his feet forward, pointed boots tapping across the concrete. The man's long legs took him past them all before he finally turned and stepped down a long flight of stairs. The shadows bled into the alley until a red glowing neon sign cut through the darkness. He heaved a sigh, breath a fog in the night chill, staring at the line waiting outside of _Devil's Touch_.

Kylo Ren had moved to London about two months prior, wanting nothing more than to get away from his family. He attended the local university, for Literature, English, and Art. Honestly, he felt it was one of the better things he'd ever done in his life. He lived alone, and had a small side job that was decent enough to pay for the few amenities and going out now and again. After moving and getting settled in, he'd started little excursions of the area, looking into places that interested him. It had been on one of these little get-abouts that he'd discovered _Devil's Touch_.

The nightclub had quickly become a favorite, and any chance Kylo got he could be seen trying to get through the line as fast as possible to join the heavy beat and scent of latex that came with the fun. The drinks were good, and the majority were within price range. The music was hard and hot, and it had become the perfect spot to allow Ren a respite from work and school. By the looks of things however, it seemed he might not be able to enjoy tonight inside. He wondered what the merits were of standing in the cold in that long line, would he even be able to get in before last drink call? A few girls and a couple left the line in defeat and they gave him sympathetic smiles as they passed by. He decided to take up the back of the line at their departure. Hopefully he could hunker down long enough to wait it out, and if not... maybe he'd just get dinner at one of the restaurants instead.

After a few minutes the cold was slowly beginning to sink through his coat, despite the barrier of leather and fur. He was already mulling over the thought of it being a lost cause, thinking of heading home or to a warm restaurant, when through the alley shadows a pale figure emerged, like something out of an Edgar Allan Poe story. He looked only slightly shorter than Kylo himself, a long black coat draped around his form, that cinched at the waist and reached down to the knees. A crimson scarf was at his neck, wrapped perfectly, so it stood out against the inky collar.

The other's hazel hues drifted up and were met with a set of rather eerie ones. Crystal sea green almost glowing in the dim, they were striking against the pale pallor. Finished by fiery orange red hair, the mans image sent a shiver of a different kind down his spine. Ren was caught between one breath and the next, and it felt almost as if the icy ground had frozen over his booted feet. It took a moment to even realize those eyes were looking right back into his own.

The raven haired man quickly cast away his gaze in embarrassment, trying to not be caught in those almost unearthly eyes once more, and wrapped his arms around himself. The redhead didn't hesitate a second more to step to the front of the line and speak with the bouncer, and was easily allowed in. Kylo slid his hands into the pockets of his coat, some annoyance biting at his chest that all the other had to do was probably pass some money to the bouncer and be let in.

He was shaken from his musing however by a tap on his arm and looked up to said bouncer. "You're in." The tall man's eyes shot back to the ginger at the door who gave him a welcoming nod and a small wave of his gloved hand. There were of course complaints and protesting from those in line as he made his way through and entered the fetish club behind the odd man, but he couldn't be bothered, too overcome by the fact that this stranger wanted him to follow.

"Uh thanks." The pale man gave him a pleasant smile of greeting as they walked, the neon lights casting a creepy red glow over the two dark clad figures heading down the hallway. "You're an American." He stated and Kylo returned the nod. "Why'd you want me to join you? You aren't like expecting something out of this right? Cause I don't just suck anyone's dick, I'm not that kinda guy." The shorter man gave a look of astonishment, choking. "Lord no..." He shook his head in disbelief that the other would even insinuate such a thing, and it made Ren give a small smile. "You simply...looked cold..." It sounded like the other had wanted to say something else instead of what came out but the taller of the two chose not to press it. "And it's not as if you must stay at my side, if you had an evening planned I wouldn't be so rude as to cut into it by assuming you should spend it with me."

The man talked like the English gentlemen portrayed in movies, respectful and elegant yet the good ideals of modern times, it caused a small charming laugh to escape him and he held out a hand. "I'm Kylo Ren." The redhead paused in his stride to face the younger man at the doorway to the main club area. His gloved hand took the offered one gently and he leaned in to press a kiss to the slowly warming skin. Hazelnut eyes widened in surprise at the manner and Kylo felt himself overtaken yet again by this interesting man. "Hux.... Armitage, Hux, it is a pleasure."

The younger let his hand slowly fall back to his side with a soft smile. "Thanks again for getting me in... I didn't really have much of a plan to be honest... if you wanna join me?" He trailed off, rocking a bit in hopefulness on his boots. Hux's smile was pleasing and Kylo felt his stomach give a little flutter. This guy was attractive, really damn attractive, and the fact that he was nice made him more appealing. "I thank you deeply for the offer, though I actually do have a meeting to attend to." He seemed regretful to be doing so, and it made the taller man's heart give a jolt of happiness that this man would rather be spending time with him.

"Alright." Ren shrugged a bit, before his full lips tilted into a smile again. "I'll be around, if you change your mind later, I'm not heading home till late." He winked at the English man before turning on his heel and swaying toward the bar, mentally high-fiving himself for being so suave. Hux watched the man's tall form move like liquid through the groups of people and a smirk passed on his lips.  
__________________________________

"You go to that club last night?" The petite brunette asked, settling down another box of books on the counter. She cut the tape on the box and started to pull out the hardbacks. Kylo re-tied up his black curls into a messy bun then joined her in putting the books out on the shelves. "Devil's Touch, yeah I was out most of the night." Finn came in from the back of the store and hopped up on the counter tuning into their conversation. Kylo had gotten the job at the small bookstore a few weeks after moving into his apartment, and met Rey and Finn. He wouldn't really consider them best friends per-say, they didn't hang out, and he didn't know where they lived, but they were nice with each other. "Did you hear the news?" The young woman asked her co worker and glanced over. Ren's brows curved as he cut up the box to send to recycling. "What news?"

"They found a body just a few blocks from that place last night." Her tone held no horror, but then again there was very little that made the girl scared he'd learned, she was a spitfire. "You're shitting me?" She started laughing at his very american comment, but shook her head. "Devil's Touch? Ain't that, that gay pub round Piccadilly?" Finn asked cutting in and received a shake of the raven haired man's head. "It's a fetish club." His eyes widened and it was Kylo's turn to laugh, Finn always did strike him as the more innocent type. "They didn't give too many details, but apparently the man was found with his throat sliced open, quite bloody no doubt." The black man frowned heavily. "Rey, that's awful, please." The taller of the two pointed to him with a nod. "I'm gonna have to agree with him on this, doesn't exactly make me feel safe knowing I walk around that area at night."

"You're like six four Ren, and usually covered in leather and chains, I doubt anyone will be wanting to start something with you." She gave him a playful punch in the arm. "I'm sure you'll be fine." He huffed and headed toward the back. "Thanks for jinxing me!" He called and received a laugh from the brunette young woman. He took the last of the cardboard from the boxes they'd already unpacked, to the recycle bin then rejoined the other two. "Oh... so I kinda met someone at the club last night." Finn smiled and sidled up to the taller man's side with a curious look. "Someone, as in?"

"As in he was kind of a strange guy..." Kylo shrugged after a moment though. "But I'd probably take him home. I asked him to join me for a drink but he said he had a meeting." Rey stared at him confusedly. "A meeting? In a fetish club?" He shrugged."Like I said, kind of a strange guy. He bowed and kissed my hand, like some Count or Lord out of a Jane Austin novel." The other man's eyes went a bit wide, brows arching. "That's sort of...romantic. Did you catch his name?" Ren gave a hum and dropped into one of the armchairs for reading. "Armitage Hux." The woman gave a scoffed laugh crossing her arms. "You're deluded." The american gave an offended look. "No I'm not, why who's Armitage Hux?"

"He's one of the most influential business men in the entire city, he's Co CEO of First Order medical sciences." Finn shook his head. "How is it you always know this stuff?" The woman gave a shrug. "I read the magazines up front when I get bored, some of the articles are actually quite interesting." Rey headed to the small stand sitting on the counter by the door and searched through them, before finally giving a sound of triumph. "I believe there is a picture in here somewhere... they were talking about a recent development with their company." The brunette headed back over to the two men and perched herself on the arm of the chair between them , flicking through the business magazine. "Here we are, First Order, blood of the people.... sounds a bit dodgy I know, their talking about drawing blood, and blood banks, that sort of thing."

Kylo leaned to get a better look at the picture. Two gentlemen in nice suits stood companionable beside one another, looking at the camera but neither of them were smiling. "Yeah, that's the guy I met, Hux. He looks even cuter in better lighting.... who's the other guy?" Rey cleared her throat and pointed to the picture. The man next to Hux was older, with an almost sickly lean frame, pale and scars ran across his face. "That's Lambert Snoke. He's the main CEO, Hux will probably take over after him... he looks quite old." The black man gave an uncomfortable hum. "He looks kind of creepy." The young brunette nodded in agreement. "Some old people really can be rather creepy."

"Congratulations american boy, you met a hoity-toity business CEO." Finn gave a chuckle. "All bow before Kylo Ren, the sugar daddy magnet." Rey gave a snort and the raven haired man huffed and shoved her off the chair. She gave a small sound of distress, bumping into Finn then righted herself.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Love's feline eyes in darkness shine on her web  
Demonized with divine insight we draw our last breath

-Love in Cold Blood, HIM

 

It was a feeling of eagerness the next day he had off, and maybe he shouldn't be placing so much on a guy he literally didn't even know, but he was intrigued. Hell maybe trying to see this guy again was a really bad idea, there was that killer out there after all.... and despite Rey's assurance he couldn't help but feel a little worried as he made his way down that familiar street. Alright, perhaps he'd spent a bit more time in front of the mirror than usual, and maybe he'd lined his eyes with coal to bring them out but that was between he and himself. He didn't even know if Hux would be there tonight, so any tiny effort could have been pointless anyway; at least he could always dance and drink.

As he arrived outside the club he huffed in surprise, seeing no line. Maybe he really was one of the the crazies, still coming when there was obviously a killer on the loose. A few guys came out of _Devil's Touch_ and he knew he wasn't the only one at least. He stepped through the doors grateful for the warmth that hit his body. Once again down the red lit hall and to the pull of bodies swaying to melancholia metal. He allowed his furry leather coat to fall from his shoulders, settling on his arms and taking up a stool at the lit up bar. He heaved a sigh, and started to wonder if maybe he was being stupid, what were the chances he'd even meet that guy again? For all he knew, it could have been a fluke, a luck of the draw..... heck was he even interested in men? Maybe he was just being pleasant and that's just how he acted with people. He could have been reading into all of this completely wrong.

"What's your poison my dear?" Kylo startled at the voice, broken from his reverie. His hazel hues shifted to be met with the very redhead he'd been wondering about. "Ah... Tarkenian Nightflower." His response came delayed as Hux took the stool next to him, and he tried not to make it too obvious that he sat up a little straighter. He hoped he was giving off good enough signals, signs of his attraction.

"I'd hoped to see you again." The English man said lightly and waved over the bartender, to order their drinks. The raven haired man swallowed down the flutter his chest gave at those words. "You did?" He asked and played coy, crossing his legs in the latex pants he'd chosen for that evening. "Quite." The other spoke after a moment, striking eyes casting over the others body. "I was rather disappointed our first meeting could not continue, due to other matters...however I am quite available, should I be given a chance to enjoy your attentions?"

".....I don't know.." Ren pretended to be thinking about it, his black nailed fingers coming to rest on his chin. "I was kinda okay on my own." He thanked the bartender when the woman set the purplish black drink before him, and he mixed it before taking a sip through the straw. Armitage smirked at the lovely man's coquettish nature, and drew over his deep red martini, taking a drink as well. "I would be most pleased to spend proper time with you.... a few drinks, perhaps some dancing?" He suggested, and the statuesque creature gave him a gentle smirk of full lips. "I'd like that."

"Marvelous." The older man moved ever so closer, and settled a hand on the back of the other's bar-stool. "Tell me, my dear.... what is your age? You look quite young." The addressed man let out a snort and shook his head. "Don't you know it's rude to ask someone's age?" The ginger barked out a laugh, smirking. "How callous of me, of course....my age first." He sipped on the martini again before continuing. "I believe I lost track, somewhere around one thousand eighty."

Kylo stared at him with astounded chocolate hues, before bursting into laughter and Hux's smirk widened. "Give or take a few hundred years of course." The other couldn't stop laughing for a moment when he realized the handsome man had to be joking. "Oh of course, those pesky hundreds can get away from you.... how old are you really?" He asked, calming. Armitage seemed to mull the question over as if he were searching for the proper answer, before speaking again. "Thirty five, and yourself?" The curly haired man grinned and sipped at his Nightflower, then spoke up. "Twenty seven."

"Oh Lord's, you are young...... What is a twenty seven year old doing all alone in London?" Kylo crossed his arms and leaned back, feeling a bit affronted that the man was prying in such a way. "Why do you assume I'm all alone?" Those blue green orbs seemed to glow, like the first time the younger had seen him, and he couldn't help but feel shaken. "I actually didn't, your reaction told me." Ren stared deep into those supernatural eyes and felt that same shiver crawl up his spine of slight fear. "You're a little strange." He admit, and was given only a small smile. "I suppose I simply view things differently. However by evidence of your primping that doesn't quite turn you off.." Ren's face went a deep shade of red in embarrassment, and he was glad not for the first time that the dim lighting of the club hid it. "I just wanted to look nice." He said softly and stirred his straw in the tall glass.

"You do..... quite lovely in fact." Kylo turned as a leather clad hand came to settle on his cheek. This was crazy, he hardly even knew this man....and yet ever since he'd lain eyes on him he'd felt a pull like nothing else. He was both slightly freaked out by Hux, and attracted to him. He couldn't help but think back to how many times his mother said he'd end up in this very situation, and gave a mental sigh as Leia's voice replayed somewhere he'd shoved it years ago. _'You need to be careful with these things, are you just going to ignore all the alarm bells that go off when you meet a dangerous guy, just because he's cute?'_ He decided then and there that he would, until Hux revealed he was keeping bodies in his basement, his mother's voice could shove off.

"May I have this dance?" The ginger asked and allowed his hand to move in an offering movement. The raven haired male hesitated then cursed himself, when would he ever get another chance to flirt with an attractive business man that was obviously into him, and by chance get more? He confidently took the gloved hand and slipped off the bar-stool, getting gently pulled into the others arms on the dance floor. He gasped some as their bodies were pressed so closely together and was absolutely captivated. "So.... you're a CEO... "Kylo said softly, when he was able to find his voice again.

"Ah, been looking into me, have you?" He tried not to release any embarrassing sounds as the older man swayed their hips together sensually. "Co-worker recognized your name.... from an article she'd read. Just found out yesterday." He hummed as his body was turned and his back brought against the other man's chest, those leather clad hands holding the curve of his hips in the latex pants. "Yes, my sweet. Does that sweeten the pot to know I'm co-CEO of a major corporation?" The younger paused their movements to the music with a small frown. "I'm not so shallow Mr. Hux, I find you interesting..."

"You always did.." His voice was hot, but hardly a murmur and Ren couldn't be sure if he'd even heard correctly. He was spun again and his long arms came to drape like a lazy curtain around the redhead's strong shoulder line. He felt drunk, despite the fact that he'd only had one Nightflower. It wasn't a bad feeling though and he allowed himself to rest his head on the slightly shorter man's shoulder, moving with him to the Gothic melancholia tune and floating in it. "Why do I feel like I know you?" He asked against the other male's ear so his soft tone would be heard. Hux caressed a hand into Ren's wavy ink spill hair and smiled against the long neck, lips in such an intimate place that oddly didn't bother his dance partner. "Perhaps in another life..." He pulled back from the embrace between them and stroked the strong jaw line of that beauty marked face. "Come, you could use some air, and you no doubt should like to know me better."

"Yeah, it's getting kinda warm." The other agreed, and let himself be led from the club, back into the cold of the wintry snow. Kylo relaxed in a lean on the closest wall, chocolate hues staring up at the small expanse of stars that could be seen through the city smog. The business man was a silent companion at his side, eyes to the sky as well, and the silence between them comfortable. After some time the Brit broke the silence first. "I may have lied... when we first met. The true reason I asked that you join me, is because.... you remind me of someone I once knew.." Slowly, the statuesque male glanced over and turned a bit to face his unexpected date of the evening. "Who?" Crystalline eyes finally drew from the heavens back to the younger. "A former lover.....Someone I lost many years ago.."

Kylo honestly wasn't sure how to take that, he stared down at his heeled boots and pulled the sleeves of his coat back up to sit correctly. Now that the heat of the club was wearing, he was getting a bit chilled again. "I'm sorry you lost them..." He said lightly and the other male spoke up. "Forgive me if I caused you to become uncomfortable, and thank you... I did not mean for that to come off as my only reason for showing interest..... it was simply a striking resemblance to me." His gloved hand came to rest on the taller man's cheek and there was the gift of a returned smile, followed by a gently asked question. "What was his name?" Hux gazed deeply into large emotion filled eyes under the glow of the club sign. "Benjamin..... his name was Benjamin Solo."


	3. Chapter 3

This endless mercy mile  
We're crawling side by side  
With hell freezing over in our eyes  
Gods kneel before our crime

-Wings of a Butterfly, HIM

 

The body was cold, the blood already becoming an odd slushy, icy mess across the pavement, it was gruesome. The woman's throat ripped open and stomach sliced to show innards. The cops stared down at the gore and one of the officers ran to be sick in another area. They stood in a tight knit group, to try sparing onlookers from the sight in the alleyway. The second body within a week, and still there were no leads. It was seemingly random people and random places through out the city, there was no hidden rhyme or reason to it, and the only schedule they had was that it happened at night. They had no suspects, and they worried this was only going to get worse.

His boots tapped across the concrete slowly, before coming to a complete stop. Dark brows cinched over hazel hues, the scent of copper clinging to the very air. Kylo choked down a swallow and rushed past the crime scene toward the bookstore. He felt like he was going to be sick with the scent alone.... shit. Entering the building, the grim faces of Rey and Finn looked back at him, and he glanced back out the front window. "Again?" Both of them nodded silently and his stomach felt tight and queasy. He was truly starting to freak out now, a body found near his favorite club, and now another found by the bookstore he worked at. 

"We might not be getting any customers..." The petite woman's voice was soft, an uncomfortable comment to be sure, but she was attempting to break up the tense feeling. "Yeah, I guess not..." He walked over to the counter and pat Finn's shoulder awkwardly, before taking off his coat. The other man looked damned horrified. He was bothered, but not nearly bothered as poor Finn. Comforting, however wasn't exactly on his list of things he knew how to do. "Should we close up?" The woman gave a shrug. "Let's just stay open till lunch time at least, then we'll close early." 

"I gotta say, I'm kinda freaking out here.... first the club, now here..." Kylo took a breath to rid himself of the lingering copper scent in his lungs. He hadn't even seen the full macabre, and had to say he was glad for that. "Doesn't it seem weird to you guys?" The black man frowned heavily. "I'd definitely say that to be weird...... you don't think perhaps.... you're being stalked do you?" The beauty marked man went a little pale and sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. "Fuck, don't say that." Rey looked a bit concerned. "I think if it happens again you ought to talk to the police, just in case."

The three looked up as the bell on the door chimed, their conversation left to one side for the moment. A black clad man stood, closing an umbrella he'd been using before stepping past the threshold. "Hux?" The brunette woman smirked and jabbed Kylo in the side with her elbow, making him squirm away. The redhead walked up to the counter, an enchanting smile upon his lips. Hell, the taller man was becoming dreamy and floaty again. "Kylo? Why it's splendid to see you again my darling." Finn pushed in, when it looked as though the american was struggling to find his voice. 

"Welcome, is there something I can help you to find, Mr. Hux?" The ginger creature looked amusedly at his former date, before addressing the other male. "Yes, thanks very much. I was actually searching for poetry books, do you happen to have a selection?" He nodded and stepped around the counter. "They are down this row, on the right, at the end." 

"Thank you again." The CEO nodded to Finn, before heading into the tall shelves of books to find them, his umbrella tucked under one arm. "Talk to him." The brunette woman said with a small tilt of a smirk, looking to address her co-worker properly. "Are ya sure?" She rolled her eyes with a snort. "He's the first customer we've had and might well be our only customer today, go on." The young manager waved Ren away then grabbed a magazine, leaning against the counter to flick through it. 

Kylo disappeared behind the shelves, following the man that held him in thrall, and found him already looking through one of the books. "You seemed quite speechless upon seeing me again." The English man hadn't even looked up, and yet he just knew the other would follow him. "You.... uh have that effect on me sometimes..." Kylo admit with some bashfulness and Hux looked up, flashing that grin that made him melt. "I must say, I'm quite glad I stopped in, now I know where you work." The raven haired man smiled softly and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "I had a good time that night." He said, remembering well how the light's of the club cast on this handsome man a few evenings ago. 

"You did? I'm so very glad, I'd honestly worried I'd frightened you away, with my inane comments. That would utterly crush me.... It has been some time since I've done any sort of dating, or what could pass as such." The taller man shook his head and went over, curiously glancing to the book in Hux's hands. "You did fine. I'm kinda starting to like the weirdness." He recieved a laugh, the other shaking his head. "Ah thank you?" Kylo gave a chuckle before it fell into an inquisitive look. "So you like poetry?" 

"I love it." He said most emphatically, and closed the book. "Dark romance is some of my most favorite, such elegant and powerful wording." The younger looked a little embarrassed, Hux seemed so much more well spoken and intellectual than himself, he hoped he didn't sound like an idiot to the other man. "I've actually never taken the time to read any.... I mean, not since I was younger." The business man glanced around before taking up one of the arm chairs, setting his umbrella on the floor. Kylo looked a little lost a moment but gave a rather humiliating yelp as he was suddenly pulled astride Armitage's lap. "Allow me my darling." His covered fingers elegantly turned the pages as the young man in his lap let out a choked. " 'kay..." 

Clearing his throat, the ginger male's voice washed over him like a pleasantly warm bubble bath. "Here is one by Percy Shelley... And, like a dying lady lean and pale, who totters forth, wrapp'd in a gauzy veil. Out of her chamber, led by the insane, and feeble wanderings of her fading brain. The moon arose up in the murky east, a white and shapeless mass. Art thou pale for weariness, of climbing heaven and gazing on the earth. Wandering companionless, among the stars that have a different birth. And ever changing, like a joyless eye, that finds no object worth its constancy?" Hazel hues held a light clash of forest green in them, the man humming as his head had come to rest subconsciously on Hux's shoulder. "I think I like poetry better when you read it..." The English man smiled and let his free hand come up to stroke over those curly waves. He wondered if Kylo even realized he'd completely curled across the other's lap with nary a care. 

"Could you read more?" He asked softly and the CEO gave a nod, moving his hand to turn the pages of the rather thick book. "Ah, here's a favorite of mine, from Conrad Aiken...." His hand returned to its stroking as the words floated on that tender accent. "Red is the color of blood, and I will seek it: I have sought it in the grass. It is the color of steep sun seen through eyelids. It is hidden under the suave flesh of women-- Flows there, quietly flows. It mounts from the heart to the temples, the singing mouth-- As cold sap climbs to the rose. I am confused in webs and knots of scarlet. Spun from the darkness; Or shuttled from the mouths of thirsty spiders. Madness for red! I devour the leaves of autumn. I tire of the green of the world. I am myself a mouth for blood ....."

Kylo lost track of time, and as cliche as it was he really started to feel as though they were the only two there. He didn't think of the fact that his co-workers could probably walk over to them like this, or even of the crime scene just a few blocks down the road, he felt utterly safe from things that would intervene. He was so enthralled by the man's voice and comforting touch, he very literally fell out of his bent up position when Rey suddenly leaned around the corner of a bookcase and interrupted them. "Easy, Kylo." She said with a slight laugh, Hux's brows raised as he stared down at the abashed male on the floor. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're actually going to be closing up soon. Did you want to buy that Mr. Hux?" 

The redhead helped the blushing american to his feet and nodded to the brunette woman with a smile. "Yes, I think I will. Thank you." She headed back to the front and Ren hid his face a moment before taking a breath. "You know... I never gave you my number.... d-do you have a cellphone?" He asked softly, unsure if it would be welcomed at this stage. Hux nodded and slid the device from the pocket of his coat, passing it over to the taller male. With a few taps, Kylo passed it back and they headed to the front together. He personally rung up the older man's purchase before passing it to him bagged. "Thank you my sweet, I look forward to speaking with you more." A gentle lean and he pressed a kiss to the taller man's cheek. With a sway of black cloth and the light pop of an opening umbrella, Armitage left a dazed Kylo in his wake. 

"Well done." Finn said suddenly in the silence and him and Rey started clapping, breaking their co-worker from his stupor and causing him to huff at them. "Oh shut up." The black man shook his head with a laugh. "No, I'm being genuine, promise. He's quite romantic." Rey hummed with a nod, and picked up a bag of crackers she'd been munching on. "Honestly, good on you for getting this one, blokes who just want to sit and read you poetry for hours are one in a hundred at the very least." She crunched down on a cracker and Finn gave a nod of agreement, snatching one from the bag she offered out to him. 

The raven haired male set a long fingered hand to his sternum and breathed out with a happy little sigh, his stomach was fluttering and he could still feel Hux's lips on his cheek. Maybe they were right. Damn he hoped the other man called him. His blood was singing in his veins, and where the day had started awful with the scent of carnage, he could only smell the gorgeous redheads cologne now.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Covered the carcass of time with flowers  
To send the scent of blame to the grave  
Set the darkest thoughts on fire  
And watched the ashes climb to Heaven's gates

-Behind the Crimson Door, HIM

 

The smoke rose at a steady pace, curling through the air like ghosts, the scent of cloves strong and hearty. Gloved fingers raised the thin dark stick to pale lips and the redhead took another deep drag, gently turning another page of the book. This had been a good find, he wasn't used to coming back from bookstores and finding anything worth while. He had little interest in modern tomes, their words struggled to speak to his old soul. Poetry was always a safe bet in this case, due to the fact they often comprised collections of poets he could recall. He let the smoke slip from his pale lips again before glancing up at the sound of his doorbell buzzing. Hux set the book aside and drew himself up, opening it. "Ah, Phasma, my dear do come in." He stepped back and allowed the sophisticated blond into his home.

"You've been absent from the quarterly meetings..." Phasma said and settled down on the couch near the open window. She took out a long cigarette from the box she extracted from her pocket, crossing her legs and glancing over to the older man as he retook his seat. "Not even Snoke attends those." He drew a breath from his cigaro, the excess rising from his mouth. "No, I suppose not... though he is to attend the next one.... apparently there is something he needs to discuss with all of us." She supplied.

  
The redhead hummed, not seeming in the least surprised by this. "How much would you place on it being about the random killings?" The woman sighed heavily and shook her head, breathing a smooth slide of smoke from her nostrils. "Two this week, either a serial killer, or someone's gone rogue." The man nodded in agreement. "Either way, one of us will end up dealing with it." He sounded rather annoyed by the prospect, and stood once more, going to the decanters resting atop his liquor cabinet. He held up one of the crystal bottles in silent offer and the blond nodded to him.

"You don't seem pleased by the thought." Phasma spoke gently, and took the glass of smooth brown rum handed to her. "I've an inkling it's one of the newcomers, and I honestly dislike all of them." He took a drink from his own stout glass and slipped out another cigaro, his last one burning out in the ashtray. "They are arrogant, too young to hold any real experience in our ways, and they act absolutely childish any chance they get, as if it's simply a game. They are sloppy and untrained."

The tall, curvy woman gave a laugh shaking her head. "We were like them once as well Armie." Hux returned a look of pure offense. "We were never like them, there is a great difference between arrogance and curiosity." She shrugged after a minute and had to consign to that, he had a point, but it had also been a different time for them, a very different time. "Snoke will be expecting you." After a bit of smoking, the older man gave a nod. "I realize.... I suppose I have no choice, it would be suspicious otherwise." She took another sip on the rum before settling her glass on a side table and stubbing out the last of her cigarette. "Where have you been going otherwise?"

"Well, besides our last evening at Devil's Touch, I decided to continue enjoying my time there..... as of recent. Though, occasionally I've been stopping by bookstores." She snort. "I'd think it drab after a while. Though I'm well aware once you have a schedule, you adhere to it for a time, or for good. It's so quaint, you and your little planning." Armitage gave a shrug and knocked back the last of his drink, setting the glass on the coffee table in front of him. "I enjoy schedules.... though that's hardly the reason for it this time....." He trailed off and stared down at the crimson rug. "..I met someone.."

Phasma looked intrigued right away. "Lure, or genuine interest?" She questioned and he looked thoughtfully back to her. "Interest.... he's different, though he does smell quite incredible, mouth watering." Her brows curved tightly over glowing grey blue hues. "How is he different?" The ginger male caved in when her gaze became more insistent, pulling his eyes away from the half moon seen outside. "He looks like Ben..."There was silence between them for a long time, then finally the woman broke it, tone cautious. "Do you think.." His hues were fierce, determined. "I do.... he said he felt like he knew me.... I was drawn to him, and when I saw him, it was as if I were looking at Benjamin for the first time all over again. I believe he's finally come back to me."

"Will you tell him?" She finished off the rum, grey blue orbs concerned as her companion's features took on something utterly conflicted. "It's not something one can simply say and expect a good reaction.... I'm quite unsure how I would approach something of that magnitude.... I did however, mention he reminded me of Ben, I suppose that is a good start as any." The glass made a small clink sound as Phasma set it next to the man's on the table, followed by a small nod of thanks. "I truly hope it works out for the two of you this time Armie, I really do. I'd never seen so deep a love as that of you and Benjamin, only one other in the history of our kind has matched up to it."

"We are difficult creatures to love." His words were filled with a small sadness as he blot out the last of his second cigaro. The blue eyed woman said nothing, allowing the words to hang in the air heavily for some time before she felt as though she should change the disheartening subject. With a clearing of her throat she smiled. "Is there a chance I will be able to tug you away from your reading, old man? I'm famished." She gave a look like a petulant child, but laughed all the same. Hux heaved a put upon sigh, tone dramatic. "Oh heavens knows if my old body can take such a task." His joking received a snicker before she stood and closed the glass shutters. "Have you eaten this evening?"

He shook his head in the negative, standing and setting their empty glasses on the liquor cabinet to rinse later. Even though the action bothered him to no end, considering his penchant for cleanliness, he knew the younger woman wouldn't wait. Phasma grabbed her coat from the couch, and as soon as the redhead had wrapped his own around himself, they were out the door.

"I don't want to traipse about the city, searching all night." Hux said with a grumble, hands in the pockets of his coat. "Very well. Honestly, you're no fun at all this evening." Phasma stopped and crossed her arms. He hummed with a regretful smile, he knew she was trying to perk him up with her visit, it wasn't hard for them to sense when the other wasn't in the perfect mind, or not feeling their best. "You're right, I apologize dear, just have some things on my mind." She set a long nailed hand on his shoulder and her lovely red lips pulled up at the corners. "It's alright. Now come along, I'm sure we'll find a decent meal, there's plenty about after all."

"We could be much classier about this these days. Though it seems to be all riding on the banks bringing in people." They continued along side by side, the taller woman's heeled boots clacking across the concrete with each step. "It will come through soon, then we can finally stop doing things this way..... it is a bit enjoyable though, it reminds me of the old days." A slight smile quirked the others lips, before she pushed on. "I do however wish more people took the time to give blood." He huffed with a nod, smile fading. "As do I." They stopped again and listened intently, the pass of people and vehicles broken by a sound they both caught.

After a bit longer, the blond tilt her head in the direction of an alleyway, distaste evident. A scuffle, a woman called out begging for help in the dark beyond, where a man had her pinned. The two bright eyed beings looked to one another before splitting apart and disappearing as if swallowed up into the stone work. One moment he was there, the next he wasn't and the girl ran for it, not intent on sticking around to find out what exactly had happened. With a rush of icy air, and the sound of something heavy flapping, the would be rapist hit the ground hard, dizziness piercing his head. Among tombstones and the shadows of trees, far from where he'd once been. Eyes glowed ethereal, and their stances were firm. A futile scream and a scramble for life.

Long nails wrapped around the scum's neck and tore at flesh, the chill of stone was against his back, and the moments were filled with flashes of fangs and muffled shouts. The snow turned dark with the drip of red, and the male figure tore the still beating heart from their victim's chest. Cavernous and empty, the muscle was ripped open and drunk from like a glass of wine before being devoured by the both of them. The remains were buried quickly and quietly, the area cleaned, and left behind was an unmarked grave with no signs of what had transpired. The evening eased, and hushed as Phasma brought a cigarette to her lips, leaning over to set the tip to the flame of a lighter that Hux held. Their hunger satisfied, they made their way back toward his home.

Across town, Kylo sat up in bed. His breath was thick and his body feverish, sweat dripping down his neck. Raising from the deep purple sheets, he stepped on bare feet to the window and pulled back the curtains. The frame squeaked a bit in disrepair as he pried it open, and the cool breeze was like a welcomed touch against his skin. He took in a deep breath before his attention was pulled to the small chime of his cell, indicating he had a text.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Watch me fall for you  
My Venus doom  
Hide my heart where all dreams are entombed  
My Venus doom  
All dreams are of you

-Venus Doom, HIM

 

The text was simple, straight to the point, and even without recognizing the number he knew well who it was. He'd only given one person his number recently and looking at the words made his heart feel as though it were doing an acrobatic course. _'May I call you, my dear?'_ Even his texting was perfect, not a syllable left out, and absolutely no text speak, it was exactly what he'd expect from the man. He felt a giddy high coursing through him and put a hand to his face at his foolishness, calm down, it was just a text. In return he only sent one word back, but it was enough. _'Yes.'_

  
He tried not to pick up right away, but his excitement got the better of him and he answered on the second ring, taking a seat on his bed. "Hey..." Voice soft in the dim bedroom, the wintry breeze blew the curtains lightly. "Good evening Kylo." That tone sounded like heaven and an orgasm, even through the phone, and the dark haired man couldn't contain the happy little sigh that escaped him. "Did I wake you?" Hux asked. The younger man shook his head before in his hazy state, remembering he couldn't be seen. "Nah, I had a weird dream, was already awake." That deep tone caused the pale creatures heart to clench in want.

  
"I was afraid you wouldn't contact me..." He sounded a bit sad admitting it and the ginger frowned ever so slightly. "Oh Kylo, my sweet Kylo, I would never pass on an opportunity to hear your lovely voice and be able to keep in touch." The other was suddenly very glad he couldn't be seen after all, for his beauty marked features were turning pink with a blush. It felt a little silly, but he was realizing Hux was genuinely just like this. "Would you indulge my curiosity into what you dreamt of to wake you at such an hour?" The long limbed man spread out on his bed, pulling the purple sheets over his boxer clad frame and shifting the phone. "It was kind of blurry... like I was underwater or something. There was a flash of a place, it looked like an old village, something from the Dark Ages. Someone was holding my hand I think, but I'm not sure who. Really cold skin, and they were pale..."

  
Ren's dark brows suddenly cinched tight and he sat up in bed. "Hang on, why are you up anyway? It's really late." The business man was quiet, but seemed to come out of a sort of stupor as the other interrupted his thoughts. "I'm rather what they call a night owl I suppose. Do you have work tomorrow?" There was a sound of understanding from the other side and Kylo smiled before getting comfortable again. "No, classes. You have work Mr. Big Bad CEO?" The older man let an amused smirk appear at the flirtation. "Actually, I work evenings. It's quite rare I am asked to come in during the day." A tired hum of acknowledgement came from the phone. He loved hearing Hux's voice as he lay in bed. It sent pleasurable little shivers up and down his spine.

  
"What classes are you attending at University?" The CEO asked as he topped off his glass of scotch, sitting back on his couch once more. "Hm... Art, Literature, and English." One long nail absentmindedly stirred his scotch as he held the phone to his ear with a shoulder. "All very good choices my dear, I'd suggest a class on ancient history, though I wouldn't wish to overwhelm." The raven haired male swallowed down the response on the tip of his tongue that Hux could overwhelm him whenever he wanted. It was comfortably quiet for a bit before the older man spoke. "I wondered if I might take you on a proper date my darling, unless of course you are opposed to the idea?" Kylo's hand twisted in the blanket a little and he released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Yes..... I mean no... I'm not uh opposed to the idea."

  
The jumble and gentle voice was endearing and the copper haired male smirked. "Lovely, when should I be able to spirit you away from the doldrums of daily life?" He thought through his schedule before clearing his throat."um Saturday night?" The tone on the other side was authoritative and oh so sexy, a man who took charge was hiding there and he couldn't say he was against the thought. "Are you asking me pet?" There was an embarrassing sound that escaped the younger and he shook his head again. "I'm free Saturday evening." A satisfied hum came from the business man and he took a deep drink of the scotch. "I should plan to see you shall we say, around seven. I shall message you the details. Until then Kylo, rest." The ink haired male suddenly felt a wave of tiredness like nothing else descend on him and he smiled. "G'night Hux..." He was falling asleep before the phone even completely fell to the pillow. "The sweetest of dreams to you, Benjamin..."

  
_____________________________________________

Kylo woke to his room chilled as could be and cursed himself for falling asleep with the window open. He couldn't even remember falling asleep though, when had he done that? Had he ended his conversation with the handsome ginger? He cringed a bit at having to pull off the blankets and went to close the window, tugging the curtains closed. Despite waking in the cold, he felt refreshed, more relaxed than he could ever recall feeling with just sleep. He started in on his morning routine, turning on the heater so his apartment wouldn't be as icy as it felt then made his way to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

  
As his hair soaked through with water he pushed it back, slicking the dark locks to his head and neck. His thoughts wandered, hands pausing as he remembered the dream that had woken him mid evening. It had felt so familiar, but was hardly understandable. Hux had been so considerate, talking to him, calming him, taking the time to ask him about it. It suddenly hit him as he was turning off the water, he had a date with the CEO.... hell, what was he going to wear Saturday? How fancy would the place be?

  
He dried off absentmindedly and went back to the bedroom only to start cursing as he noticed the time. After that, getting ready became a scramble and he almost left the house without his book-bag, this is what he got for getting distracted by day dreaming. He made it to his first class with only a minute to spare, and his hair was still damp, but he made it. As he slid into a seat the dark eyed male released a breath and grabbed his cell from the pocket of his pleather pants. A single text showed on screen and Kylo's gaze became dreamy and happy again. _'Have a pleasant day my dear'_

  
The day dragged, and all he hoped for was to return home and possibly call Hux. It had only been a few days and yet he was shockingly falling, he couldn't recall a time when he'd felt so drawn to someone, so enamored, and acting like such an idiot. His chest felt heavy with want in every breath he took of the redhead's name, and he was slightly starting to wonder what was wrong with him. Lunch felt lacking and didn't satisfy a hunger that was crawling its way into his body. He was having a bit of trouble focusing, however as he settled into Literature after eating, they were handed a syllabus with a selection of poetry, and he couldn't help smiling again.

  
"Kylo!" The overly cheerful voice caused the inky haired male to sigh and turn as he'd been walking from his last class. Finn walked up with his boyfriend their hands linked, and even though it was sweet, the both of them were so happy go lucky when together it became slightly nauseating. Finn and Poe were fine, but together they were absolute lovesick goons. Kylo dodged about playfully with a laugh as the curly haired male's white dog jumped around him in excitement. "BB, no down, come here you silly dog. Hey Kylo." Dameron was the only other american he knew in his group of acquaintance's. He'd moved here years before himself, and worked as a bartender in the evenings, and at an animal shelter during the day. Which is where he'd apparently found his near constant companion BB.

  
"So did ginger daddy call you?" The black man pressed and Ren was thrown off guard a moment before he remembered, following with a look of distaste. "Uh yeah, yeah he did..... he asked me out. Really though, Ginger daddy?" He shook his head in disbelief at Finn, who shrugged. The other american man smirked. "You found someone Ren?" He was giving a look like a child teasing their friend about a crush, only receiving an eye roll for his efforts. Finn grinned wide and leaned a bit to scratch behind the little white dogs ears. "That's sweet. He'll probably take you some place extravagant." The corner's of the tall man's full lips drooped, and his co worker looked back to him concerned. "What's the matter?" With a heaved sigh of distress he bit his bottom lip, a tad bashful to say anything. "Hux is just....agh... He's so high society, you know CEO and everything. I'm just some college student that works at a bookstore and visits a fetish club."

  
Finn gave a snort and shook his head. "Alright, first of all, you met that high society CEO at the fetish club, and second he literally spent near an entire day reading you poetry as you sat in his lap. I believe he's more interested in YOU, than how classy you can be." Kylo actually looked grateful, and his lips very gently turned back into a delicate smile. "Thanks Finn..." His tone genuine. "You're right." Poe jokingly took his cell from his pocket and switched to the camera. "Could you repeat that? I wanna remember this moment." Instead he got shoved by the taller man and stumbled a bit laughing.

  
__________________________________________

The two story was dark, heavy black curtains pulled tightly over windows, seeing to it that the light was utterly blocked from entering. A few candles glowed dimly on a low black dresser, the wax puddling in the holders. Odds and ends were dispersed about the room, paintings from multiple eras, bookshelves stacked near to bursting, oddities of human bones and animal bones alike. Against one wall hung a case with different period era swords and knives, and next to it was a shelf of bottled things including a jarred human heart and different poisons. At the center of this museum was an elegantly draped bed, the sheets silky crimson. The bed dipped inward, the frame's diagonal lines indicating quite easily that it was a large converted coffin. The headboard was black, heavy wrought iron, and hefty chains kept the entire bed suspended in place at four corners a bit above the ground.

  
On the silks lay the English man, his fiery copper hair out of it's usual slicked precision and falling across his forehead. He'd slept with the rising of dawn, but had woken unexpectedly hours before the sun was even due to set. He didn't feel the need to brave the outside with all skin covered and an umbrella in hand, so he wasn't sure as to why his eyes had suddenly opened. He gazed sightless up at the dark ceiling, eyes and mind consumed by thought. Kylo was Ben, he felt it, in every movement and facet.....However he was also Kylo. The modern male, who'd grown up utterly different. There had been no concerns of plague, or invading armies, no worry of dysentery, or even of royal rivals. Yes, perhaps there were other problems, though nothing that would thrive from what the man had called the 'Dark Ages'.

  
Hux sat up, moving back against the headboard, the candles casting light onto his glowing hues. Kylo was beautiful, and his spirit strong, it sent his blood aflame in a way he hadn't felt in centuries. He was in love, so deeply unequivocally in love. His hand wandered as he thought of those plush lips and tall lean muscled form, the way his hands had felt as they stroked over the latex at the younger's hips and the curve of Kylo's form against his own. As his hand cupped over the bulge trapped behind only the layer of his boxers, he vowed that the man would not meet the same fate Benjamin did.


	6. Chapter 6

Fear has a name  
Written on unhallowed ground  
With dead leaves  
Those words never fail  
To feed the hunger that dreams  
Our needs beyond God's grasp

-Dead Lovers' Lane, HIM

 

The home was huge, streamline and chokingly unsettling like a tomb, with a chill that never seemed to subside. The walls shone in a pure black matte, the track lighting gentle, but a slight scent like grave dust always hung around everything. His shined shoes caused a soft beat across the marble flooring, as he walked down the lonely hall. "You're late." The voice was slightly amused, but chiding as well, a set of high heels joining beside his own stride. Hux sneered darkly, gloved hands clasped behind his back. "Fashionably." He commented, and the blond at his side rolled her eyes. "Well, you're the one who must handle his temper, so I suppose it's not particularly my problem."

"Ah, always so kind Phasma." The older said and released a dramatic sigh. "The sun set hardly half an hour ago, it will be fine." He assured and they stepped down a short flight of broad stairs, coming to a stop before a set of large ornate doors. After a moment, they creaked open and the two entered, heads held high and shining eyes directed forward. "So kind of you to grace us with your presence my childe." The pale business man was draped in a high backed throne like chair, his spindly hands on the armrests, as one long, sharp nail tapped impatiently.

The two approached and fell into low bows before the eldritch creature, eyes down in respect. "Deepest apologies Lord Snoke, I'd lost track of time." The redhead supplied , and some of the annoyance drained from their clan leaders features. "What held your attentions my childe?" He asked in that deep tone with a slightly ghost like rasp, his grey eyes glassy and frightening. Hux cleared his throat and continued to look down. "....I was reading..." His admittance was met with a few laughs from the First Order members occupying the large chamber, and it caused his lips to twist into a frown. However, the leader interrupted, a small smile coming to his lips. "Knowledge of the ages Armitage, it is what separates us from the beasts. Do try to be on time from now on."

Hux returned the gentle smile and nodded. "Of course my Lord." He stepped up to the right of the elder's throne, Phasma stationed on the left. The clan members circled in and the meeting began, Snoke sitting up straighter, more formal. "First and foremost I wish to address the recent killings. Two this very week if I am not mistaken.... I would not have a care, were it not for the attention these actions are receiving, attention which puts necks on the chopping block. This sloppiness and lack of control will not be tolerated. If those responsible for these actions do not come to me of their own accord, I will be forced to punish all of you over time..... I suggest you all, think it over." He moved on after that, Hux and Phasma popping in on occasion to explain how things were proceeding in the company. Plans for a new venture on bringing in donors so they would start being able to take directly from the banks.

The idea of punishment was of course not a welcome one. There were whispers, accusing comments, and nasty looks tossed to and fro. Snoke hadn't the knowledge that he'd pitted near everyone against one another within the followed moments, or perhaps he did and it simply amused him to watch the blood sport. It didn't take long till that hate spread farther, directed toward the higher-ups of the clan. As the meeting ended, it was predictable at that point, tensions had increased. They caught him in a hallway to the dining chamber, three of them with threatening stances and fury in their cold gazes. Hux, was beside himself with pure annoyance. "You know what I think, I think it was you." Garrek, he was quite new to the clan still, arrogant and childish, and precisely everything that the elder being hated. The redhead slid his hands into the pockets of his fitted slacks and sighed heavily. "Whatever aids your rest in the dawn." His voice was pitying, as he looked at the three attempting to gang up on him and intimidate.

"You will not always be his favorite, Armitage." Garrek hissed angrily and leaned close, his dark hair in disarray as if he'd been consistently running his fingers through it in a nervous tension, which frankly was suspicious. The elder leaned back from him with disgust at the stench of his breath, like old yeasty barley. "Perhaps not..." He placed his gloved hand on the young being's shoulder and gave him a firm push back, so the shorter man was not in his personal space any longer. "However.... I will forever hold the ancients blood, where you can only dream.... you ought to watch your tone with me... fledgling. I truly suggest you do not push it...."

The dark haired male swung out an arm wildly, long nails darting towards a throat he was looking to slice. The movement however was anticipated and the catch of his arm in a gloved grip was nothing but pain, fingers digging in and making their place known. Those beside Garrek didn't look too sure anymore as their superior stared them down with contempt. "Go... and this little conflict may be forgotten, however should you raise a hand to me ever again.... I will not hesitate to show you the man that survived the wars of old to be standing before you today." With a single shove, Hux threw Garrek back against the polished wall and strode away, eyes overflowing with distaste. His friends went to the fledglings aid and the elder man didn't give them the respect of even looking back, simply entering the dining hall.

The meal held no interest, the long elegant table filled with trays of food. Delicacies passed about, wine and the thick life liquid poured into glasses to be shared and enjoyed. Yet.... he had no appetite. Phasma placed a hand to the ginger's shoulder, her pale skin stark against the black cloth of his suit coat. "You haven't eaten..." She leaned down next to him with bother in her vibrant blue hues, one long nail pushing a lock of blond hair from her forehead. These get together's were meant to be engaging. The clan eating and catching up on time away from one another as well as work discussions and plans. They could, he supposed, be referred to as dinner parties. Though, he had never been the type for these kinds of gala's, it reminded him too much of his father's egotism and wealth from so long ago. He didn't answer the woman's considerate query, simply stood from the table and affectionately kissed her cheek before going to the balcony.

The air was welcome, fresh, and soothing. Clouds moved above, somewhat obscuring the moonlight from casting through, but a small glow could be seen despite the dark. It was a sign of more snow coming. His cell vibrated in his pocket and he slipped it out, lighting up the screen, before a small smile appeared on his face. ' _Um hey, I was wondering what I should wear Saturday..... is the place you picked out, you know, classy?'_ He typed back after a moment to let his lovely soon to be date know that he had nothing to worry about and he was quite positive any dress clothing he had would be sufficient, that he'd always look gorgeous. He knew the response would cause a beautiful blush to those beauty marked features, and wished he could see it now.

A chill of movement suddenly caused his gaze to be pulled toward the balcony doors, Snoke standing there in his slim crisp black suit and regarding the other with a look of tranquility. "My Lord." With a small head bow he pocketed the phone, and the Leader smiled to him. "My dear childe, I had hoped to have a word with you a moment." His bony hand waved out in a gesture to follow and Hux gave a nod of acceptance. "Of course."

The office was dark when they entered. Nothing very personal was held here. The paperwork and odds on his desk were prim and perfect and in some ways the redhead had to appreciate that. He glanced about looking to the glass shutters and watching the clouds float by the moon in dark swirls of navy. The eldritch being moved with absolute silence to stand beside him. "You Armitage, I know I can trust you. My dearest childe, one day you will have rule of the clan when I go to my death rest." Hux looked away from the window to assess the slender creature. "This is why it is so prudent we discover the rogue among us, we may be ruined if we do not. We have been around for much too long to be done in by the God complex of one. Do you agree?" The younger male clutched his gloved hands behind his back. "Indisputably my Lord."

The skinny, claw like hand came to rest on his shoulder in a familial way. "Excellent, I knew you'd be the one to hear me out my childe. I will require much of your assist in finding this rogue. I know you shant let me down."Snoke wandered back to the desk and flicked on the lamp resting there. "Now.... tell me Armitage what seems to be troubling you? Your thoughts appear rather unfocused." His derelict body swayed to the chair behind the desk, lowering himself into it. Hux looked back toward the window with a small whisper of breath, his sire always knew all too well when there was something on his mind.

"No trouble's per-sey...." His tone was low and even though he wasn't looking at the elder, he knew he was being heard intently. "Simply an unsettling thought process. It does not involve the coven my Lord, there is no need for worry." He faced the CEO once more and the scarred man gave a wise nod. "I trust this concern will not become a distraction?" Slowly, coppery brows arched in slight offense, but he didn't let it get to him, he knew the leader had to ask these things out of caution. "Not at all." The ghost like creature gave a small tilt of his head in trust. "Thank you my childe, that will be all.... if you would be so kind as to send your sister in upon your departure." The younger man bowed low before heading for the door. "Of course my Lord."

_______________________________________________________

The door seemed to close behind the pale blond with a sound of finality. She had been slightly surprised when her brother had come to her in the dining hall to express that Snoke wished to speak. She was quite used to Armitage and their leader discussing private matters, he was older, and would take over the clan one day, it was utterly understandable. She however didn't have to worry about those responsibilities until Hux himself was to take on the death rest, and that wouldn't be for many many centuries. "Lord Snoke, Armitage mentioned you wished to speak with me?" She stepped toward the desk as he smiled. "Yes Gwendoline my childe. Come, do sit down." She did so, crossing her ankles as she settled in the plush chair across from the desk.

The eldritch creature observed her for a while then smiled ever so lightly. "Your brother seems quite distanced, and I am left quite perturbed as to what seems to be on his mind. Will you by chance offer me any information you may have?" Phasma looked confused at the mention of that, flipping through things in her mind that might stand out. "Well I know he's quite stressed about the killings that have been happening, his worry is all our worry of course, that whoever this is shall go too far and have us exposed." The elder nodded, that one he knew so he continued on. "Anything else you are able to discern?" She frowned after a moment. "Well, there is one other thing, he's met someone.... a mortal man, I suppose he's afraid he might lose him as he did Benjamin." Snoke's grey eyes widened a fraction. "Ah, I see, that is quite interesting. I understand now why he would become concerned and overwrought with distraction."

She sighed sadly. "I haven't met the man as of yet, though my brother seems quite taken by him. I believe he may be falling in love once more. It fills me with hope, as well as terror..... when he lost Benjamin, he became such a violent force. I worried night and day that he would become beastly, animalistic.... he very nearly brought ruin to the human race." The clan leader gave a small head tilt in sympathetic agreement. "He was a force to be reckoned with in those days indeed, quite frightening and ferocious..... Thank you my childe for telling me, I will take this into consideration when next I speak with him." She gave a gentle nod to him before standing, realizing her dismissal. As her heels sounded down the hall, she couldn't escape the feeling that she'd just done something very wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

I adore the despair in your eyes  
I worship your lips once red as wine  
I crave for your scent sending shivers down my spine  
I just love the way you're running out of life

-Gone With the Sin, HIM

 

"Are you alright?" Kylo was frowning at the dazed look he was receiving from his date that evening. The man looked fantastic in a sleek, black, fitted suit offset by a deep crimson dress shirt, and it caused the dark haired man to feel rather under-dressed. Hux swallowed down the lump in his throat, and tried not to gape like some dumbstruck fool. He was overcome seeing the other done up like this, for his gaze. "You look absolutely ravishing." The reply threw the taller male off completely, and his cheeks went a brilliant scarlet. Here he'd been thinking he looked ridiculous in the long sleeve v neck and fitted slacks, and with simply a few words the business man had made him utterly rethink. He couldn't recall a time when he'd felt as special as when he was in the presence of the other. He took such steps, made such sweet comments that caused a feeling he wasn't quite used to, appreciation.

His date stood with a flourish to pull the chair out for him, and Ren was reminded again of his old ways of manner, before taking the seat with a small nod of thanks. The candle at the center, cast a warm glow across their features, and the smile he was given caused his heart to thump so loudly, he felt even Hux might be able to hear it. The creature across the table heard every pounding beat, a staccato of want he could almost sway with the other too, the speed of his blood swift with the affection in his veins. Tenderly he reached across to entwine gloved fingers with the others pale long ones, each tipped in a deep black lacquer, and stroked the top of his hand to calm and settle his nerves.

"You pinned your hair up." He observed after a moment, and the dark eyed man bashfully played with an inky curl, twirling it about the tip of his pointer finger. It was pulled up in a high bun, with two midnight strands falling beside each ear. His strong and sensual eyes were lined in a cat like manner, accented by a pretty smooth lavender shadow on his lids. Lips looking full and all the more kissable with a blood toned lipstick. "I quite like it." Ren smiled softly and gazed into the others lovey swirling ocean eyes, deep and powerful. "Thank you." The waiter came by their table and poured them glasses of red wine before breezing away again, leaving them with the held moment of mutual admiration.

"So, if I may ask, how did you end up in London? All the way across the pond, seems quite a ways from family or friends." The charming redhead took a sip of his wine and regarded the odd look he was greeted with, with an arched brow, hoping he hadn't overstepped boundaries. "Ha..." The younger in turn took a much deeper drink of his own wine and thought for a moment. He usually liked to open the bag on family matters after a few dates, but something in him just told him it would be alright. ".....Me and my family don't really get along..." He began, finger slowly stroking over the stem of the wine glass. "I grew up as the disappointment.... and that says a lot considering my dad was in prison multiple times for theft." He relaxed into the explanation, when no judgement came in his pause."My uncle is a recluse, moved out to the middle of nowhere mountains and never came back. My dad is between jobs pretty much all the time. My mom is a politician, a really good politician who always expected more of her son.... and me, I'm the high school drop out that only just started to pull his life together when he was an ocean away from everyone." The dark haired man finally looked up and waved a hand, abashed that he'd just spilled all that out. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"Not at all my dear, I asked, and to be honest I fully understand.... you know..." He sat up a little straighter in his seat and a fond smile came to his features. "Sometimes we cannot always see our lives and where they are going from our current locations. On occasion we must take a few steps away, or possibly an entire flight to another country to truly analyze who we wish to be, and where we need to go. The most wondrous part is this, in the end it doesn't matter in the least who was disappointed, or what those people once believed because we're where we can breathe and decide things for ourselves." Across the table, large chocolatey hues were lit up and glittering, and full tinted lips turned up into a gentle smile. "You really do understand don't you?" Hux smiled back and locked their fingers again. "I do. My father viewed me as nothing but a disappointment, for years." The admittance was followed by a frown of empathy. "You had issues with your dad too?" The handsome creature tilt his head in confirmation. "He was a very cruel man, and not someone I wish to discuss on such a wonderful evening. Perhaps another time." As he pressed a kiss to those long fingers their waiter returned to take their orders.

"How are your classes fairing? Are enjoying them?" The pale being asked as he cut into his steak after their plates had arrived. "Yeah they're alright, I'm enjoying my art class, though my professor isn't too keen on critiquing my art, outside of saying it's too 'dark', whatever that means." The older man across the table was chuckling good-naturedly at the roll of deep hazel hues. "Well, firstly if they are attempting to pass off a comment such as that, as critiquing then they greatly missed the mark, and might require some schooling themselves on proper teaching methods. Secondly, I happen to rather enjoy dark art and your admittance has left me rather intrigued. I feel I may wish to peruse your work in the future if you're so inclined to show it." Ren speared some of the vegetables on his plate and smiled to himself at Hux's defense of his work, despite the fact he hadn't even seen it. "Uh sure, I wouldn't mind showing you sometime."

"I was kinda curious though, you obviously have a love for poetry, have you ever written any of your own?" There was a hum of acknowledgment from his date, and the man wiped his mouth with his napkin before speaking. "I have, it's put away somewhere.... I'm sensing a deal forming here.." He smiled and sipped his wine as Kylo pointed with his fork. "You're catching on handsome. My art for some of your poetry, that sound fair?" The CEO easily gave in. "I believe that is indeed a fair trade, a deal it is then. I'll see if I can't hunt down some of my works." He promised.  
______________________________________________________

The moon was a quarter in the sky and Kylo could see his breath in the air. He held onto his dates arm with his stomach pleasantly full and a small buzz from the wine at dinner. They paced gently down the path in the park, the snow pressed against the base of trees, and the soft glow of lamp's lighting their path through the dim like willow wisps. "Thank you Hux, I had a really nice time." His voice was low where he rested his head against the older man's shoulder. With a grin the ginger softly kissed the top of his head, feeling the following shiver of pleasure that reverberated through his partner at the action. "My thanks to you for accepting, it has been many long years since I've been given the chance to enjoy such enchanting company." The raven haired man shook his head with a laugh of disbelief. "You're fucking amazing Hux, it's like you walked out of my damn dreams." His amusement was returned in kind and the business man rubbed his shoulder, arm draped about him and attempting to press some warmth in with the action. They may have to be on their way soon with the chill taking over, for the sake of his date. "All good dreams I hope." The younger just gave a snort. "It feels like you're too good to be true."

Stopping their pace, the mysterious creature turned to place his gloved hands to the taller male's cold flushed face. "I can assure you with every fiber of my being I'm quite real and very much here for you, my darling Kylo." Hazel hues fell to half lids, entranced by the touch and the tenderness with which he was handled, this guy was something else. With a surge forward he threw his arms around the other and pressed his full lips to those of the pale being before him. The ginger's grasp was immediate around him and he returned the honeyed touch of lips, egging it deeper and caressing his tongue out to taste that wonderful mouth. Kylo felt as if the breath was being drunk from his very lungs, the lightheaded feeling intoxicating as they clung there to one another, near desperate at their first touch of lips.

When the american finally released the other, it was followed by a deep inhale of air and a laugh. "Is breathing really necessary?" He joked and his companion smirked stroking his thumb over one high cheekbone. "Not in the least." He said, amused though for a slightly different reason as he himself technically didn't need the breath. "Your taste is divine..." The english man's voice was velvet and the younger man groaned with each note of it before he was being kissed again. A rushing of blood and his stomach felt warm as if a fire was being stoked within. Pulling back, the grin the night creature garnered could have stopped his heart in its tracks once more. "Thanks again Hux." As the other nuzzled back against his shoulder again he only nodded, heading out of the park with his date. "It's been my absolute pleasure." With each passing moment the vampire felt his seemingly dead heart beat, like a pulse through his body that woke up his soul. His Benjamin was here, in every smile and movement of Kylo Ren, and at the same time..it was a new life for both of them.  
___________________________________________________

"Well, look who's got a big smile on their face." Rey commented as the tall male swayed into the bookstore as if he were floating on clouds. Each step in a daze of happiness. Finn grinned wide, coming up to her side, with a pile of books perched in his arms. "Sooo, how'd it go?" Kylo glanced to them surprisingly bashful, and smirking secretly to himself. "I don't know where this guy came from, but he's gotta be one a' the most romantic guys I've ever known. We're basically dating at this point."

"Did anything happen?" The black man questioned with a grin that was almost as big as the man who'd actually gone on said date. The raven haired man looked offended and put another book on the pile the other was carrying, causing him to wobble so as not to drop them. "Shit, I'm not that big of a slut, it was the fucking first date." Rey took half the pile from from her co-worker and shot the tall man a look. "Apparently you are, if your mind goes straight to sex when asked that question." Shrugging, the other man pulled his wavy locks into a bun, another gooey smile coming to his features. "First kiss, followed by our second." The other man followed by dropping the books on the counter in his want to hear all about it. "And?" His co-worker shook his head with a snort and started to put away the books for him. "What is this, Grease? Tell me more, tell me more..." The brunette woman shook her head with a laugh. "You know Finn, he's a romantic." He sighed and relented at the hopeful look the other man was giving him. "It was.... pretty damn amazing, like I don't know.. that moment after you get a really good paddling or spanking and even though you maybe cried a little you're just sort of floating in it as your Dom strokes you back to earth."

"Alright then, can't relate." The manager clapped her hands rather loudly and big brown eyed Finn blinked innocently. Laughing awkwardly she gently turned him back toward the books as Ren just sniggered in satisfaction at them. "That's quite enough of that." They went on in silence for a time, with their manager cataloging the number of books as the two men put them on the shelves. When the pile was finally done with they returned to the counter to wait about for customers. The bookstore was a small one, tucked away with an owner that they didn't see much. Rey said she knew him, but the two men had seen little more than a glimpse, some long haired kinda hippie guy named Qui-Gon or something like that. Obviously he trusted the woman enough to take care of the place.

"We ought to go out sometime." It was the short haired man who broke the silence that had settled. Coming from the back room that served as their break room, with a bottle of water in hand. "What... us three?" The dark haired american stared his way as if he had another arm growing out of his forehead and was attempting to teach it juggling. The young woman didn't say anything, merely cleared her throat and slid a finger in meaningless patterns over the counter as if trying to avoid the conversation. "Well yeah, we are mates after all, right?" The petite brunette nodded quickly and Kylo more slowly followed suit. "Yes, of course." Rey knew she was friends with Finn.... but Kylo.... well she didn't exactly want to hurt his feelings, he was just so nice. Once again the american was having to deal with that hurt hopeful puppy dog look and he slackened with a roll of his dark eyes. "Yeah sure, fine, whatever..... on two conditions." The other man was too excited to care, only nodding in acceptance. "Sure, what?" Rey didn't like the grin that broke out on Ren's lips. "I bring my boyfriend.... and we go to Devil's touch."

"Well.... okay I'm bringing Poe then." The other man crossed his arms and gave a firm nod as it was decided. The woman behind the counter groaned and dropped her head on her arms. "Marvelous not only are we going to a fetish club, but I'm playing fifth bloody wheel as well." Ren couldn't help but snicker at her misfortune.


	8. Chapter 8

We steal the fire from a sacred heart  
And bleed the wine unholy  
We fall in love with the serpent's song  
And fear nothing

-The Nightside of Eden, HIM

 

"Please Hux? At least we're going to Devil's Touch, it won't be so terrible." He'd been trying to convince the other man to join him for the past ten minutes, and wished he was there wherever Hux was, so he could be clingy and bat his long lashes. The phone however would have to do. He knew it was the fact that there would be other's coming along that made the CEO rethink his answer."Kylo dearest..." The other man heaved a sigh on the line and looked at the clock on his laptop. "Do you truly believe we're at the companion meeting stage in this relationship?" The college student smirked at the word relationship and turned as his bread popped out of the toaster. "Probably not, but they aren't friends, they're co-workers..... anyways you already technically met them when you came in that day and bought the poetry book. The only one you haven't met is Finn's boyfriend, and you could just say hi and then spend the night dancing with me." The copper haired creature raised a brow as he finished off an email to Snoke about the blood intake margins, and sent it off. "What sort of social excursion is this? You are telling me there isn't a need to interact with them? "

Kylo buttered his toast before taking it back to the living room, setting the plate by his bowl of pasta on the coffee table. "Nah, I'm not going to. I'm the reason we're going to Devil's touch anyway, it was one of my stipulations. The other was you coming with." He could almost hear the smirk in the redhead's tone and it made his stomach do little flips of happiness. "You know my sweet, if you wished for another date, you simply needed to ask." The younger man chuckled and bit into a slice of toast. "I thought that's what I was doing Mr. Hux?" He spoke between bites and the ginger gave a sexy laugh before falling into silent contemplation for a minute or so. "Very well, I'll join you and your acquaintances, however my stipulation is this.... latex.....do we have an agreement darling?" The dark haired man was ready to give a hoot of victory, when that sly tone spoke volumes with just that one word. As if he'd say no to dressing in something very slinky and latex for the English man. "You've got it." He promised. "I was going that direction anyway."

Kylo took a spoonful of pasta shells and heard the tapping of keys in the background, swallowing before speaking again, so as not to embarrass himself with babble. "Where are you?" His black brows curved in curiosity over hazel eyes and the clacking sound stopped after a moment. "I'm at work." The american felt bad suddenly and set down his bowl. "Hux, you could have told me, I'm so sorry, I'm probably totally bothering you." There was a tittering sound of scolding from the English man as he actually reached over to turn up the volume of the speaker call on his cell. "Hush, you are not bothering in the least pet. It's not as if I'm doing anything increasingly exciting, simply answering e-mails. I greatly enjoy speaking to you." The younger went so quiet for some time, Hux thought he'd hung up for a second, but was relieved to hear a soft intake of breath. "Thank you Hux.... it's been a while since a partner actually wanted to hear what I have to say." The business man felt equal parts annoyed and proud. The fact that someone would flat out ignore the thoughts of such a beautiful creature caused his fangs to ache with rage, but the thought that he was the one to give the other that special feeling caused a warmth in him akin to the feeling of life.

"I am always eager to hear the words of those worth listening to." The younger man on the line could hardly hold in a laugh at the romantic corniness of that statement, but he was also blushing horribly. "Hey babe?" Kylo's voice filtered through the line after a few moments of him just eating his dinner. A hum of questioning came from the older man as his typing paused again. "Yes sweet?" The other wasn't sure how to approach the next question but it was best just to say it. "Have you ever.... been a dom for someone before?" A sly and sensual smile found its way to the lips of the ancient creature. " If you're asking if I have experience... I do indeed, however I feel it prudent to not tell of my past shall we say... revelry, it need not be brought up if you are wishing for myself to be your dom." The ink haired beauty coughed slightly and took a drink of water. "I didn't exactly say that.... I was curious is all..." He said eventually and smiled again as the English man replied warmly. "Well, do take it into consideration. I believe it would be good for you to be open about the pleasures you wish to pursue." Biting on his bottom lip, the young human hummed. "Yeah, me too." 

________________________________________

Hux hadn't worn the leather pants in a while but as the English vampire stared down at himself he could admit he still pulled them off. His date would be donned in latex, so of course it was only fair. He returned to the walk in closet and sifted through the suits he'd become so used to wearing to find one of his more fitted dress shirts, red and ruffled in a Victorian style to offset the black of everything else. He tucked in the shirt and grabbed his gloves, slipping them on to hide the long claw like nails that always grew back with an ever increasing strength when they were filed down. Next were the boots, shined that morning, before he'd nodded off. Up to the knee he laced and tied them, firm and tight like the hold he hoped to have on Kylo before very long. The waist cincher went on with little trouble, more an accent than anything, clipped in the front by silver clasps and smoothing around his mid section in black leather.

His long coat draped around his form and he tied it off at the waist, pulling up the collar. Grabbing his keys, he made sure his cigaro holder was full then left the house locking it behind. He might be early, and sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to bear the brunt of meeting Kylo's companions properly for the first time on his own. One easy drive downtown and he parked a few blocks from the club. A single slender cigar perched between two gloved fingers, and his boots thumped gently across the concrete. Delicate snowflakes began to drift down, some melting upon hitting the ground, and others sticking to begin creating more piles of snow.

Kylo didn't have many choices in latex outfits, two perhaps three at the most, and he'd gotten them before he moved away, due to the fact things like this were a tad pricey for someone with his type of job. The black pants he wore on the evening he danced with Hux were sleek and nice, but he wanted to go for something the other man hadn't seen before. Sliding on the latex dress, he moved it to curve over all the right planes, accenting his full pecs and showing them off like cleavage at the chest window. His long fingers shifted the skirt to sit properly between his legs on either side, long slits showing off his thighs. His hands moved gently over the latex thigh highs pulling them up and clipping them in place to the garter belt underneath. The outfit was then followed by long black gloves and a pair of his favorite heeled boots.

The dark haired man grabbed up his cell and flat key. With a last check in the mirror he slid into his furry collared coat and was out the door, pulling it tight against the ensuing burst of cool air as he got out of the building. He took a bus to the general area then began to walk the rest of the way to _Devil's Touch_. When he arrived at the entrance, his dark hair dusted with snow, hazel locked to pure crystalline blue green. It was as if Hux always knew when he was close, like he could sense his presence. The redhead heard every heart beat, saw every breath, his hand smoothing across the expanse, and held out in welcome. With no prompting, Kylo took it, the leather like electricity against his own gloves. The couple swayed together in perfect harmony through the doors and past the line of people and the bouncer. "It's lovely to see you once more, my darling."

Her brown eyes scanned over the dimly lit club, the bodies on the dance floor writhing together in one intense beat, like some kind of many-limbed ancient creature of legend.... which, what.... that was kind of a weird image. "You know I thought you two were joking when you said we were going to a fetish club... especially you babe." The curly haired American had his arm around Finn's shoulders and the younger man was buried against his side in embarrassment. When the three had entered earlier, a big guy in a Gimp suit had made a pass at him and he was still reeling and bashful. "You have no one to blame but Kylo." Rey said in defense of her and her co worker. "Where is Ren and this new guy anyway?" The petite brunette took a sip of her drink and looked out at the crowd again, watching a group of people walk by toward the VIP rooms. They all walked with such an authority she was left a tad captivated. Their eyes looked a little odd as well, as if they were almost glowing in the darkness, maybe they were wearing those glow contacts. A tall blond woman at the front of the group cast a smile and wink toward her and caused her to quickly look away in sheepishness for being caught staring.

"Oh there they are." She finally sighed in relief as warm brown hues flicked back to the entrance. Damn she was glad the men hadn't ditched or she would have been furious, this was Kylo's idea anyway. The couple walked up to them, hands linked and the young woman was taken aback, when she could have sworn Hux's eyes were glowing in the dim like that group she'd just seen. "Hey guys." The raven haired man smiled at the group, seeming actually in good spirits despite how reluctant he was to go out with them in the first place. No doubt, it had something to do with the man he was currently clinging to. "This is Armitage Hux." He looked at the slightly shorter man dreamily for a while and only just managed to pull his focus back. Finn had stopped his hiding by this time and greet with a small nod to them. "Babe, this is Rey...Poe...and Finn." He introduced each of them in turn and the ginger gave a small bow of greeting, shaking the two men's hands and gently leaning in to kiss the top of the young woman's hand.

The action caused a small spike of jealousy in Ren, but he calmed knowing that it was just a greeting. Slipping off his coat, he moved into the booth on Rey's other side, his date doing the same and taking up the seat next to him. "Wow.... so you two are really into this huh?" Poe commented with raised brows after he got a look at their outfits. The pale creature was overcome seeing his partner's get up fully, the latex dress that showed off not only his nice long legs, but apparently very full and brimming pectoral's as well. It caused his mouth to water a little bit with the idea of leaving teeth marks on that busty chest. As his crystalline eyes flickered back up, he realized he was getting a look of near exact hunger from the dark haired beauty. "I think they've stopped listening." Finn supplied watching the two gaze at one another. The raven haired man suddenly yanked his new boyfriend in and their lips locked with a heat and passion that couldn't be compared. It was as if they'd been apart for years instead of mere days.

"Woah." Rey watched them, blinking with shock. "Are they going to come up for air?" Poe whistled and finally the two men broke apart and turned their attentions back to the other three. "Deepest apologies, I'm not sure precisely what came over us....though it is honestly welcome at any time." The CEO cast a smirk the younger man's way, and Kylo returned it in kind. "I wanna dance." The latex clad man nudged at his date and he raised a copper brow with a small chuckle. "Alright darling, alright." As soon as the couple had left their little group with the coats, the brunette woman tossed up her hands. "Apparently we aren't going to talk after all." The other american took a drink of his beer shaking his head." We'll stay with you Rey, they look a little more into each other than the idea of socializing anyway." Taking another drink, she called the waitress over to order shooters for the three of them.

"You look absolutely delectable this evening." The dominant creature pulled the raven haired man to him, gazes held under the mild neon lighting. "So you like it? It was the agreement after all." The business man's hand's grasped over his hips as they moved together, swaying to the ethereal music, it was answer enough. "And what about you big bad CEO.... just felt like showing off?" The taller man returned with snark, and his hands moved as if grabbing up spider webs with an elegant movement. "I thought it only fair, you however don't seem to be holding any qualms whatsoever." Kylo wondered for a moment in his bashful nature around the other, if his next statement would be too bold, but since he'd already asked if the other was into Dom/Sub culture, he gave in. "You... look like a man I would happily kneel before." He gasped between them as those gloved fingers found their way to his exposed thighs and inched under the latex dress just a bit. "Don't I always?"

"Every time I touch you, my heart feels like it's going to rip out of my chest." Ren felt himself admit, though he hadn't meant for such a humiliating thing to fall from his lips. His body was turned with a small spin and his back pressed to his partner's chest. The business man's hand caressed over every curve that the latex showcased. "Every time I see you I fall in love a little more." The english voice was a hot whisper against his ear and he sighed, moving his arms back to wrap around the ginger's neck. Love? That was a word he was really not expecting to hear so soon, and he wasn't sure what to think. For every mystery there was about his new boyfriend, there was still something so familiar. The idea of love should be terrifying right now but why did he feel like he'd heard the other say that to him before?

"You suddenly feel rather warm." Kylo was shaken from his thought process and turned back around to face his wonderfully romantic date. "Yeah, think it's all the warm bodies. Lets get some drinks." He nodded back to the table and the older man gave a small nod of consent, taking his hand and following. "Hey guys." Finn beamed to the couple as they slid back into the booth. "Hows the dancing out there?" Poe asked, though he personally was totally confused on how to even move to the style of music playing. "It's great, little warm though." Hux motioned to a waitress and smiled. "Hello dear, I'll have a glass of your top shelf brandy if you please.... in fact, all drinks ordered at this table are on me this evening." Rey's mouth dropped a little and she gaped like a fish for a moment before smiling. "I won't argue with that." The raven haired beauty smirked and took the business man's arm. "Are you sure?" He asked softly and the other man smiled back to him. "Of course my dear, it's hardly any trouble at all. Promise."


	9. Chapter 9

In the nightside of Eden  
We're born again dead  
Forever we are  
Forever we've been  
Forever we'll be crucified to a dream

-The Nightside of Eden, HIM

 

The drinks flowed, and neon lit them up. People arrived and others left, some with dates or hookups. When the fetish loving couple wasn't on the dance floor, twined together and writhing in a heat that just stayed legal in public eye, they were at the booth table. The group of five enjoyed drinks and let loose with surprisingly real conversation, becoming more accustomed to one another as the night wore on. "So, hold on a moment... you're handsome, charming, rich, co-CEO of a major corporation, and to top all that bloody insanity off you have a sensitive side that reads and writes poetry. That's mental, next you're going to tell me you enjoy bubble bath's and candles." Rey blew a raspberry and took a sip of her drink, Hux unable to help the laugh that escaped him, because yes he actually did like bubble baths and candles. "Nah uh, you've got to have some sort of flaw, I don't believe it."

Leaning forward a bit he clasped his hands together and leveled her with crystalline green hues, curious copper brows furrowed. "Miss Rey, I must to ask, why are you seemingly so intent on finding flaw with me? Can you not simply be pleased for your friend?" The brunette woman huffed, warm brown eyes rolling in disbelief, her filter had departed with the amount of alcohol in her system already. "Kylo doesn' have friends, he has acquaintances that 'pester' him with the idea of friendship." Raising manicured brows, the raven haired American sighed and went back to sipping from his straw. Crossing his legs, he promised himself to stay out of this one. She was for all intensive purposes technically right. But he'd never actually explained to them, how he struggled with friendships and it wasn't necessarily him just being rude. "Well, I don't believe that's exactly true. We've joined you tonight, and when not dancing I find we've been speaking rather civilly wouldn't you say?"

"I got a'queshin." The curly haired brunette slurred slightly and the eldest of the group began thinking it might be time to sober the lot up. "How high is your damn alcohol tolerance man?" Finn burst into giggles next to his boyfriend. He was leaning on a hand, sliding farther and farther, soon to be lying on the table. "Must be reaaaaally high, cause you've drunk 's much as us, and you're not even pissed." Armitage grinned, as his date choked out a snort. "You've caught me. I'm actually the undead you see, and liquor has little to no effect in the least on me." The group stared around at one another before bursting into laughter, Kylo giving a roll of his eyes in fond amusement. "Oh ha ha, you're a riot babe." The pale creature raised his tumbler to his lips with only a soft smirk.

After a moment the latex clad man gave a sigh, patting a gloved hand to his boyfriend's thigh. "Alright, move it hot stuff, I've gotta head to the bathroom." The redhead allowed him to slip out of the booth seat, then sat back down after getting a kiss on the cheek. Supernatural eyes watched the tall American waltz away on those heeled boots, hips swaying ever so slightly with the movement. As his sight shifted back to the other human's at the table, the amusement returned with a vengeance. "I think you all require a good glass of iced water. I'll be just a moment dear's." The black man waved with a silly little grin on his lips in his drunken state. "Thank ya Mr. Gingerbread." Rey snickered at her co-worker and filed that nickname away for later, that was of course, if she remembered after sobering up.

The sound of silver heels seemed louder on the tiled floor than even the music, and Hux didn't need to look, to know who'd joined his side at the bar. "How is your evening fairing Gwen?" The blond woman leaned next to him, and smiled. "Well enough, I see you're enjoying yourself.... playing party mum?" The older man gave a barked laugh at the title. "It makes sense I suppose, since I won't be receiving even a buzz any time soon. These human's are certainly enjoying my wallet." She huffed a laugh and glanced to the table he'd come from. "I saw him by the way....your new partner. He truly is the spinning image of Benjamin Solonique." With a subtle hum, the man nodded leaning forward on the bar. "....Brother... you need to be careful, both of you. I'm not sure why, but Lord Snoke is very interested in the fact you're courting a human." Pursing his lips, he ordered a pitcher of water for their table when the bartender returned from helping other customers. "When he called upon me to speak with him , I was left very uneasy, he asked far too many questions..." The redhead finally regarded her with ocean green eyes, concern welling up deeply that he would have to keep hidden. "I will be cautious, Thank you sister."

Kylo was walking back to the table, his makeup fixed and body refreshed, when he noticed the very tall blond woman talking with his boyfriend. "Who's that.." Rey's honey brown eyes moved back toward the bar and he received a shrug of disinterest. "No idea, but they've been talking a while." After taking a moment of thought he smoothed down his latex dress with a look of determination and trudged toward the bar. "Think I'll introduce myself."

"Hi! How ya doing?" The deathly pale woman turned, and the American couldn't help but notice how her light blue, silk blouse hugged her chest, and the white corset showed off her curves. Hux though was looking only at him, stepping over to put an arm around the dark haired male's waist. "My sweet, this is Gwendoline Phasma, my oldest and dearest friend and co-worker. Gwen, this is Kylo Ren, my partner." In an instant the taller man's attitude changed and his smile grew to reach his eyes, causing the blue eyed woman to return it pleasantly back.

Her hand was firm in his own, the shake of a business woman who knew her trade well. "Oh, it's great to meet one of Hux's friends." Phasma nodded in assent. "And its very nice to meet you as well dear boy, I've heard about you from Armie." Hazel flicked to the ginger at his side and he could see the obvious look of embarrassment. "Armie huh? That's cute. You tell your friends about me?" The vampiric male huffed and kissed Kylo's neck to distract him. "She's really the only one to call me that, it's not my favorite, however I haven't exactly been able to break her of it.... unfortunately." The English woman snickered. "I'll never drop it, you ought to give it up." She glanced back to the table that Kylo had just come from, and caught the three others looking away quickly and trying to act as though they hadn't been staring. A small laugh bubbled from her throat.

"You know, you and Armie, even all your mates over there could join us if you'd like. A few of us from work are just in the back." She offered with a smile of welcome. Before Kylo could thank her or accept, the other man stepped in. "Not tonight Gwen, though we deeply appreciate the offer. I really ought to get them sobered, and on their way home." The American's attention was again on the table and understanding filled him. His friends looked well and truly drunk.... and maybe he was as well if he'd just referred to them as friends. "Oh good point, yeah sorry. Rain-check." He smiled at her with some regret, It would have been nice to get to know some of his boyfriend's work friends. "Another time then, they do look a few sheets to the wind." She admit then hugged the redhead and shook hands with the dark haired man.

____________________________________________________

"Thank's for getting them a taxi, that was nice of you." Kylo stood on the sidewalk, pulling the furry collared coat tighter around himself as he watched the vehicle pull away with the three in the back. "Of course my dear, they've sobered some, however I didn't wish to take any chances. Wouldn't want them walking about like that, it's unsafe this late at night, especially for a young woman like Miss Rey. As far as I know, there is still a killer on the streets." The couple's gloved hands linked as they casually walked down the sidewalk, and away from the club. "Heard about the killing's too huh?" There was only a hum of acknowledgment from the older man for a while, before he finally spoke again. "Indeed, bad bit of business..... which brings me to my next thought. Would it perhaps be too bold of me to offer you a ride home? I'd feel much better if you were not out on the streets alone after the drinks you've had." Stopping their pace, the taller of the two smiled adorably at him. "I'd like that, thanks. Are you alright to drive?" The pale being returned with a charming smile, followed by a light nod of confirmation and they continued down the sidewalk to the lot where he'd parked.

"That's your car?"Ren gaped as they approached the sleek crimson sports car, the ginger looking rather proud of it. It looked like an H.R. Giger piece of art, part car, and part ancient creature. "Yes, It's a Slovak Coupe." Shit, the younger man felt a little abashed again. He didn't even know what that was, other than it sounded and looked way more expensive than everything he owned. He was a little surprised someone hadn't attempted to steal it with it parked so many blocks from _Devil's Touch_. Getting in he relaxed back against the leather and gave a sound of excitement from being in such an awesome car, and on top of that an attractive business man at the wheel to drive him home. He felt like a Gothic Cinderella. The English man slid his key in the ignition and started it up, a small smirk at the cute excited nature of his boyfriend. The human tenderly curled against the others side and directions were on his tongue as they pulled onto the snow dusted street.

"Do you wanna come inside?" The drive had been a bit out of Hux's way, closer to the university; though he couldn't have cared less if his glorious partner lived an entire city over, he would have made the trip for him. Phasma would have chuckled and called him sappy, but then again it was rare that love lasted even death. All things considered, this was an obvious second chance. "I may have to decline this time around dearest. I ought to get some rest before work later in the evening." His hand was clasped in the submissive young man's as they stood in front of the apartment building. The thought of staying made him nervous , he'd have to leave long before sunrise to be able to make it back in enough time. It was too much of a risk as it was already heading on to midnight by that time. The copper haired creature didn't think those full lips could get any more full, but the other was proving him wrong with that pout. "Okay, just don't work yourself too hard, Mr.CEO." Ren was a little sad the other couldn't stay, but the older man did look strained and tired.

Armitage leaned up to kiss the other; tongue running across that pretty bottom lip as Kylo gave a little hum of appreciation into his mouth. "I'll call you later." He murmured between them, and the college student gave a tiny dreamy smile. "Kay, text me when you're home? Even if I fall asleep I wanna know you're okay." The smile that stretched across the others lips was filled with love. It warmed even his dead heart to know he was cared for. "I will, good evening my darling lily."

________________________________________

The giggle was childish he knew, as the purple sheets welcomed his form thrown upon them, but he was too damn happy to care. Hair pulled back in a ponytail, and wearing a comfortable shirt and his boxers, he was ready to relax and reflect on the evening. Everything had gone better than he'd imagined, and though he'd never admit it, he'd actually enjoyed hanging out with Rey, Poe and Finn.... and they seemed to really like Hux on top of that. The drinks had probably greased the wheels a bit on that front but it was nice because then they'd be more truthful under the influence. Maybe they were his friends after all. On the bedside table his phone buzzed from where he'd left it, and he checked the text to see that his boyfriend had gotten home safely. With the reassurance he was finally able to climb under the covers and shut off the bedside lamp.

His consciousness awoke in him an evening kiss, bathed in twilight, and he smiled against the lips on his own, pressing into them. His fingers carded through long fiery hair that had once been tied with a black ribbon. He felt the cascade of dark curls over his own shoulders and firm stone pushing into his back where he was gladly pinned in place. Moving back to breathe, the forming dark hid all but a pair of gently glowing ocean water hues, and Ben found himself smiling. The grin did not last as the darkness suddenly felt overpowering and choking like smog, and even as he attempted to reach out for the redhead's hand, it slipped from his hold. His breath was gone, he couldn't move and he felt the pierce through his chest, blood seeping from the wound. Pale hands wrapped claws around his throat, before Kylo finally woke, sitting up in bed and breathing heavy as his heart pounded like a trapped bird in his chest.

His hands trembled, but he slowly forced himself to calm down. The dream still hung around him, like a dark cloud of threat and he frowned deeply. Well that just wasn't fair, a dream like that ending his formerly pleasant night. As he looked at his cell though, he realized he'd been asleep for four hours.... and that couldn't be right, it felt as if he'd just closed his eyes. Regardless however, Ren wasn't sure if he'd even be able to close them again after that vivid experience. He'd had dark thoughts and dreams that didn't make sense, that was only human nature.... but as of recent it felt as though they'd been amplified. What was happening to him? With a small sigh of resignation he went to grab his sleeping pills from the bathroom cabinet. If he was hoping to get anything resembling a restful sleep, he was going to have to give into the pull of medication that evening.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All poetry in this chapter is of my creation

And I know my weak prayers are not enough to heal  
The ancient wounds so deep and so dear  
The revelation is of hatred and fear

  
-The Sacrament, HIM

 

The dying light of sunset glowed along the horizon, passing through the uncovered windows, and casting across the marble tiles to the large circular bathtub. Candles flickered ever so gently, resting about the expansive bathroom on the counters, and floor. The water was perfect, the warmth permeating to his iced over bones. Relaxing back in the tub he hummed in satisfaction, crystalline eyes shuttering closed. The air around held scents of lavender and heather, that took him back to his years living amongst the rolling hills of Ireland. He'd done the isolated life there, living in a crypt and only taking the deep paths to the villages to feed.

With a sigh, the tender lick of sleep touched at his mind. Despite him just waking recently, he allowed the dozing into memory and present. The sweet feeling of inky black locks in his fingers and the touch of light beauty marked skin, his thoughts caused him to float in a low state of arousal. The calm was welcomed, and he could drift in that place between sleep and wakefulness. Of course in the much needed serenity it only made sense that it would be broken. It started out soft, hardly a small creak on the stairs, that would have been missed if he hadn't been waiting and listening for it. Past the shelves of odds and ends the form went, through the bedroom and entered the attached master bathroom. It was a sure, near silent step in his approach across the tiled floor. The man relaxing in the bath heard even the displacement of air as the weapon was drawn up and readied. Someone here to kill him.

The water splashed, leaving the supernatural being as a blur. His clawed hand wrapped around his would be assassins throat, the sword flung from the man's grip with the quickness of the motion and the form shoved hard into the wall. He dodged the darting of claws for his exposed stomach and hissed in rage. It didn't take long for him to get the fledgling on the ground this time, and his nails perched dangerously close to the scruffy male's neck. "Who sent you, you pathetic boy?" With a nasty smirk the shrouded figure reached for the sword he'd dropped. Huffing in aggravation and loss of patience, Hux's claws sliced without another thought. He wanted answers, but he wouldn't risk the other continuing this pointless fight just to get them.

The young imbecile struggled and choked on his own blood, reaching for his throat as if trying to keep his life source in. The ginger dragged him to the bath and shoved him against the rim of the tub, long nails tearing through the remnants of flesh and muscles. Slowly the water turned reddish black with the last moments of the fledglings afterlife squeezed from his body like a lemon for zesting. The body hit the floor some ways away with a fierce toss, a sickening thump, and the redhead grabbed up the short sword. It was personal, one of his kind perhaps... so they were sent, either from another clan or from even his own. Though from the style of the silver blade, and the red stones in the hilt, he was leaning more toward the latter. With a put-upon sigh he drew up the blade and sliced off the rest of his attempted killer's head for extra reassurance.

Scowling slightly he made his way back to the bathtub. Dropping the sword, he then slipped into the bloodied water, making an attempt to relax again. Ocean swirled hues stared up to the arched ceiling, and the chandelier in thought. An assassin from his own clan, well then, it seemed he was going to start killing his own kind. What a pity. Master Snoke would not be pleased by this turn of events.

_____________________________________________________

His fingers tugged the tie into place, cell perched against his shoulder as he talked. "I would truly appreciate it dear sister... yes during my bath of all things, came right in, had a short sword at the ready....." The blond on the other line frowned deeply, and brought her cigarette to her lips. "One of our own... I don't believe this... the gall of some little fledgling to make an attempt on your life like that." Armitage heaved a sigh. "I knew we couldn't place our trust in them, they ignore authority..... I have centuries over their years, knowledge they couldn't fathom." Sighing Phasma tapped the ashes of her cigarette out the window of the car, and told her new driver to take the next turn right. "Do you think he can wait till after work?"

"He'll have to, we have a meeting this evening. It's really not the first time I've had a corpse rotting in my home until I was able to dispose of it.... though it's such a tiresome task. I do hope it doesn't ruin my floor. Ugh the stench is going to last for some time." The ginger haired creature had to smirk gently though at noticing his refreshed features in the mirror, dead blood may have not been appetizing or healthy when drunk but it did wonders for the skin. Must be due to the immortality running through it with the vampiric strand. "Alright, I'll go home with you after work and we can tend to him." She shook her head and relaxed against the leather seat, regret in her tone. It was very rare that they had to rise against one of their own, and was usually preceded by their Leader ordering the kill for a childe who'd stepped out of line. "I appreciate it Gwen, thank you dear. We'll see you at First Order."

_________________________________

The saw blade whirled loudly, bouncing off the intricate stone tile of the walls. The stench of death was heavy in the air, and Hux wished in that moment more than ever that vampires really did turn to dust when killed. It would have saved him a lot of trouble had he just needed a broom and dustpan. He was mindful of Phasma's gloved hands as he brought down the spinning blade to slice through the arm of the now truly dead creature. Slowly, with the crack of bones and slop of muscle and viscera, the vampiric body was rendered into pieces.

With a heavy sigh the blond woman began to wrap the sliced pieces in paper bags for transport, while the elder tended to cleaning the saw, then the floor with a meticulous air. When finished, a rest was in order before the body had to be taken and buried deep somewhere. Resting back to back against one another, Hux lit up one of his thin cigars, blowing a small stream of smoke as his other hand fiddled with the lighter. "Do you believe this has something to do with Ren?" His sister reached out for a drag of the cigar, the older being passing it off to her. "Perhaps..... perhaps not. There are many fledglings as you know, that despise us and our authority. It could be personal, or simply a childe gone rogue." In silence the ginger took back his smoke, a frown upon his lips. It was a good point. Garrek had no knowledge of his new partner, and hated him regardless of outer influences.... why couldn't the others? Something scratched at his mind however, like a caged fox trying to escape.... but they'd come for him and him alone. With a shake of his head, he drew breaths on the clove stick until it was low. Putting it out against the packaged parts he then stood, he and Gwen starting the task of carrying the macabre downstairs, then out to his car. He needed a date with Kylo, this bullshit earned him some time to unwind.

The drive out was long, Phasma messing with the radio as the older creature watched the road and for the sunrise along the horizon. After some hours they reached Epping forest, and he parked at the third lot down, meant for visitors. Their footfalls went unheard on the snowy ground. A shovel in one hand and a bag in the other, he was the first to start up a random winding path, his friend and confidant close behind with two more bags. The spade cut through the ground despite it's frozen nature, no match for his strength, the pair worked quickly. Snow was shoveled over the spot in the midst of the end, and the trek back was just as silent, both lost in worries, doubts, and wonderings of the future.

____________________________________________

Black polished nails stroked through carrot hair, standing out against the vibrant color. With a pleased sound, Hux leaned into it, a smirk quirking the corners of his lips. They were sat in the students living room after he'd received the small and quick tour of the flat. It was much what he'd expect from a university student. An old couch and a coffee table were the only pieces of furniture in the living room, but that mattered little. He was more than happy to be there, and it felt cozy in the others presence, fingers carding through his hair. "Did you bring poetry for me babe?" The American asked softly in the silence, moving to lean over his partners shoulder, where the older man sat on the floor leaned against the couch. Hux gave a small sound of protest as the fingers stopped their movement but it was followed by a light laugh. "Hm I did, yes darling. I expect you wish me to read some to you?" The little giggle that came from the younger, held a seductive air and was answer enough. He was pleased the human was growing less bashful around him, it opened their relationship more to sharing between them easier. Perhaps one day he might be able to share his biggest secret with the other, just as he'd done with Ben.

Grabbing up the old leather journal by his thigh he unwrapped the small ties holding it closed and opened its pages. The other man's hazel hues scanned over the book in interest and cocked his head at the old looking paper. Parchment pieces done in the old style, and the words on the pages scratched in ink as if with a calligraphy pen, it was a beautiful journal, and one his boyfriend must have owned for some time. After a moment the Englishman found the words he was searching through the pages for, and proceeded to clear his throat. Ren smiled and made himself comfortable on the couch, his fingers going back to toying with those usually slicked strands, that he seemed to have muffed up out of the style. Hux hadn't shown that he cared though. The journal was propped up on one of the business man's knees and he relaxed into the touch.

"Tell me of the roses taste, tell me of its strength. Covered in dew it calls to me to cut it from it's base. With petals of white they seem so pure, yet never catch the light. Such a lovely flower it seems, only thrives in the dark of night. The scent is fresh like carrion, and heavy on the lungs. Like a weed, it carries on and can't be ripped from root. A barbed beauty it craves for only one, to turn it's petals crimson." The words flowed so beautifully and with that first poem, the dark haired man knew he wanted to hear more. Grinning with being wooed by such lovely prose he pressed kisses down the older man's neck. The blood drinker laughed gently and tilt his head to one side with a hum. "I'm guessing you would like to hear more?"

"Yes please, that was beautiful." The artist beamed against his neck and rest his chin on a shoulder, arms resting about the pale creatures neck. Armitage's gloved fingers turned the pages carefully, a reverence in his movements. Many of the words pressed on this parchment had been there for centuries, written with quill, then ink pen waiting to be read after so long. He stopped finally and a slow smile came to his lips. This one he'd written for Ben, and now it would be read to the reborn visage of him, it was fitting. "A raven landed upon your hair as I stepped through the forests of your eyes, and explored the speckled galaxy of your body against mine. You poured down upon me like a summer wine, and I swam in your depths to caress your soul in my grasp. And though I was like ash, I flowed on through, welcomed in your river of red to a heart that beat a melody of the Gods..."

"...I had never been given the chance to know such beauty, it was denied from mine eyes, and in every moment I was eclipsed in the shadow of your grace. I trembled in your gaze as a breath beat between us, and now every time I look at you the feeling is repeated." With each expression on the page voiced, Ren lay there with a growing sense of Déjà vu, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. He took a breath to calm the tight feeling in his chest, that was something between pleasant and uncomfortable. It was like a memory lost from him. To ground himself he curled around the English man. The younger wanted to speak 'love' as if it hadn't been but a few weeks that they'd been together, but managed to hold his tongue.


	11. Chapter 11

Drunk on shadows and lost in a lie  
Killing ourselves a kiss at a time  
Devils dance while angels smile  
Drunk on shadows and lost in life

-Drunk on Shadows, HIM

 

"Do you ever get the feeling you've met someone before.... just like such an in depth deja-vu that it's hard to ignore?" The dark haired man was leaned on the counter, watching their latest customer's leave the bookstore, the woman making sure her son's coat was all buckled up before they headed out into the snowy city. Rey shrugged a single shoulder. "Sure, everyone has that feeling every now and again." Finn licked the spoon he held before dipping it back into his pudding cup. "I heard that apparently that feeling means you're on the right path in your life." The American hummed in acknowledgement of their words and lightly tapped the pen he held on the counter. "It's just...Hux... when we're alone, and even those nights at the club... he makes me feel like I already know him, like I've known him a long time. I keep wanting to say crazy things to him that you know you wouldn't say after a few weeks of dating."

"Oh my gosh...you wanna say the L word." The black man looked excitedly at Kylo, and just barely refrained from jumping up and down. "You've got to do it." Both he and the petite brunette looked at him with similar horror and spoke at the same time. "No." The man gave a pout in return. "Aw but why not? You and Red are so in..." Quickly he put a pale hand over Finn's mouth, and he rolled his eyes as the long haired man spoke almost threatening. "Don't say that word.... I'm not ready...not yet." The other man moved the appendage that was curved over his lips. "Alright... but what you're describing sounds a bit more like past life." Ren's brows curved in questioning. "Past life?" It was Rey this time that spoke, the petite brunette giving a nod. "Mhm, there are all sorts of books and sources on the idea of past lives, as well as some spirituality's, including Buddhism, have a belief of past lives." The long haired man chewed on his plump bottom lip for a few moments, he remembered that first date at the club they had, Hux had even mentioned they could have known each other in a past life. "Do we have any books on past lives?"  
_________________________________________________________

It was close to lunch when his attention was pulled away from the beliefs and theories pressed between pages. He felt too strange to even eat though, there was no hunger held within him except for that of more knowledge and understanding of this feeling. "Kylo, you got a delivery." Rey leaned against one of the bookshelves and looked down at him where he was curled in a little alcove with a book open in his lap. His dark brows furrowed and he closed the book, setting it on the pile next to him. Drawing up his long form, he fixed his ridden up shirt and followed the petite brunette to the front of the bookstore. On the counter was a bouquet of velvety purple roses, and the dark haired American nearly started crying. He didn't even have to look at the card to know who they were from, but seeing that stately scrawl of his name still made him smile. He opened the envelope, eyes scanning across the words, a request to see some of his art and the co-CEO's name jotted at the bottom. The man finally noticed Finn and Rey grinning at him and huffed at them. "Shut up."

Finn chuckled and leaned forward to smell the freshness of the roses. He was glad to see Kylo so undone by someone, he'd never seen the other man so happy, and talking to him was a much more pleasant experience on top of that. "Sooo?" Rey inquired with the quirk of a brow as the tall American lowered the paper. "He invited me to his house." She smirked and crossed her arms looking up at him. "It's only fair, he went over to your place already right?" Nodding, the black haired man drew the bouquet of flowers into his arms and smelled them. His favorite color, Hux was so observant, noticing things that other men had seemed to pass up as unimportant. "Yeah.... he probably lives in a big, rich looking house I bet..." Rey's brow furrowed. "Possibly... Is that a problem?" The American man sighed and glanced to the looks the other two were giving him. "I don't know... I just... I'm starting to wonder if we're just too different." Finn released something between a huff and a snort. "You're joking, please tell me you are.... you two were all over each other at the club weeks ago mate." 

"Ren... are you scared?" Rey's voice was something caring and gentle and it caused Kylo's hackles to rise defensively. He was giving way too much away, he really wasn't used to doing that. While he wondered if he should retreat from the conversation and avoid them both again... it wasn't like they were his friends after all, the English woman put a hand to his shoulder. "It's alright you know, to be scared... but he sincerely likes you Kylo, and we both know you like him." The black man gave a nod and crossed his arms. "So go have a date with the gingerbread daddy and be happy about it." The brunette woman burst into laughter and Ren rolled his eyes flipping them both off before grabbing his flowers.   
__________________________________________________

 

The viscous liquid poured out of the plastic container, and slowly half the tall glass was filled with blood. It was followed by some tomato juice and Vodka, before pale long nailed fingers stirred the concoction together with a mixing stick. Hux glanced to the old grandfather clock and dropped a few olives into his Bloody Mary before taking up a seat on his couch. He had two hours before he'd need to go pick up Kylo. Taking a sip he hummed in delight at the taste. He'd been glad to see the blood banks were doing better after the last quarterly meeting and managed to take home some O positive, so there wouldn't be a need to hunt for at least a few days. It made things easier, and no questions were asked if someone caught you feeding, that in turn stopped the bodies from piling up. In this modern time, some things were better done the cleaner way. 

With time ticking away he soon drained his glass satisfied by both the alcohol and the blood, and rinsed it out in the sink after putting everything away. Crystalline blue green gaze watched the sun dip below the horizon from behind partially closed curtains and he swept out the door with coat on and keys in hand.   
____________________________________________________

His hair was pinned into place, a few dark curls falling at the sides of his face. Kylo wasn't sure why he was so nervous, he knew Hux was well off... that wasn't the problem. The problem was the way his heart pounded like war drums in his chest every time the ginger was close to him, the words of passion that had flowed out from the poetry he spoke when they hadn't been dating that long, and those dreams....those strange dreams that often became nightmares. A man with long red hair tied back, and hands so pale... but he could never see the man's face. Ugh, maybe he was being ridiculous... why the heck would sleeping problems have anything to do with his budding romance with Armitage? That didn't make a damn bit of sense. He was thinking way too much about this, he needed this. Just shut off his brain for a bit and enjoy himself with the man he was attracted too.

As if to cement this decision, there was a knock at the door of his flat, and he took a breath before smiling and going to answer it. Hux chuckled as he was pulled into the apartment, and his gloved hands wrapped around the younger's waist. Their lips danced together into a tangle of tongues and tender touches. "Hm.. tomato juice?" The American blinked as they pulled apart. "I had a Bloody Mary earlier." His partner chuckled as the confusion on Kylo's face smoothed out into understanding. "Are you ready to go dearest?" The taller man thought a moment and nodded. "Yeah lemme just grab my cell and stuff." When he'd returned to the pale man's side, he tugged his coat collar to be more comfortable and they left the apartment, the student only stopping to lock the door behind.   
__________________________________________________

Hux's home was big, but not as ostentatious as he'd expected it to be, though he did feel a little bad for expecting that in the first place. It was a nice two story, but didn't scream arrogance... and honestly it made the raven haired man like his new boyfriend all the more. Led by a hand covered in black leather, he was helped out of the sleek car and taken to the door. Breathtaking, and museum quality were the first words that came to mind upon entry into the living room. With the room lit up, his hazel hues didn't know where to settle first, there was just so much to look at. He was completely aghast at the dark romantic paintings on the walls and what looked to be different period weaponry in glass cases. "Welcome to my home, Kylo my dear..." The redhead smiled at his amazed blinking. "I'm a bit of a collector." He explained and the younger man couldn't help the giggle that escaped him at seeing the glass coffin coffee table, how very Snow White. "I guess so."

"Can I get you anything? A drink..som-.." He was silenced suddenly by a press of lips to his own, his bright eyes closing and gloved hold clasping around his younger partners curvy waist. The artist gently pulled him fully into the living room and tugged at his coat, the winter wear dropping to the floor as they stumbled to the couch. The inky haired beauty fell back first, pulling his ginger boyfriend with him so their tongues could twine in a sensual dance once more. "Hmm, you promised me art.." The blood drinker pulled his lips back just enough to speak and Ren snort at how he was able to keep up a conversation still. "Sorry, next time, I promise, I forgot." The older man gave a dramatic look of offense and pressed his hand to his chest. "Well then, I simply will not give you anymore kisses." The whine he received from the human was both adorable and arousing. "Aw, no babe, I promise, next time." The other man chuckled and took a seat next to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Agreed. Don't make me wait any longer, I may just have to punish you."

He shivered and breathed out, hazel hues falling to half lids. "Let me attend to our coats and perhaps some wine?" The redhead queried and in return was given a luscious lipped smile. "Sounds good handsome.... oh thank you by the way for the roses... I didn't know roses came in such a deep purple." The business man gave a smile from beside his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle. "You are most welcome." A glass was settled in long fingers after a few moments, filled with a rich purple-red wine, that smelled of mulberries. Kylo curled into the arm that draped around his waist, and he took a sip from the stemmed glass. "Have you always lived alone?" His dark haired head rested on the English man's shoulder and his forest hues looked up imploringly. "Hm, I have for many years.... when last I lived with another, I was nineteen years of age. My father, rich, arrogant sort..... he enjoyed inflating his ego by having parties to show off his wealth and status. Quite surprised my eyes didn't roll out of my head, at the amount of sarcasm I'd spew forth at any given moment around him." The vampire sighed a moment and looked away, seeming to be lost in memories. "My father quite liked to smack me about for such things.... well anything really, he was good with excuses."

"Hux, I'm so sorry..." The younger's gaze filled with sympathy at hearing such a thing, and he snuggled that much closer. "My father never was the type to raise a hand to me, but he was verbally abusive, I know the feelings that can come with it." The crystalline eyed man smiled sadly following with a kiss to the top of Ren's head. "Shh shh, I shouldn't have brought it up, we need not dwell on such things.... it is our time alone in this moment. Tell me my sweet, do you waltz?" The raven haired man in turn blinked cluelessly and shook his head, taking a deep drink of the mulberry wine. "No, I wasn't given the chance to learn, probably wouldn't have taken it when I was younger anyway." Letting out a soft laugh he set the half empty glass down on the coffin table. It was only a moment before the CEO was doing the same and drawing to his feet with such elegance, offering a hand to his partner. "Allow me to teach you then Ky my dear." 

Armitage could sense the human's curiosity about the waltz as his leather clad hand was taken. The younger allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, his hazel hues filled with child-like awe at seeing the old record player they approached. He'd never actually seen one of these in person, and of course it was kept in fantastic shape. The English man moved with such delicate motions to draw out a record and slide it into place, the needle settling in the grooves. The sweet classical tone floated about the room as he turned it on, then swayed back to pull his partner in close. Kylo felt his heartbeat speed up in that familiar way and a small sigh of happiness sounded from his throat at the act of them being so intimate. He knew he'd never tire of this. "I find myself so taken by you Kylo Ren, your beauty, your strength, your pure ability to stand out above all others by simply being who you are." 

The artist felt as if he were floating, swaying with an grace he knew for a fact he didn't possess. Granted he could dance, but this felt as though they were gliding across the floor with inhuman movements. His gaze however couldn't leave that of the glowing eyes looking into his own. Had they always been that bright? Like a cat in the dark."Hux...if I asked you to make love to me, would you?" He whispered, the want and arousal flashing in those aqua hues at such a question. "With the most fierce passion. I would lay you out and we would see what makes you arch in pleasure, then mayhaps when we are given the chance to know one anothers actions better I can call myself your Dom." The human in his arms shivered at those words, and with a smile he pressed their foreheads together. "I want you...please, now."


End file.
